


Our Love Story

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the support conversations in the game, this story tells the tale of how Robin and Chrom fell in love, had their kids, ruled the kingdom, and other mishaps along the way. It's not just their tale. It's their love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Think What?!

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Robin and Chrom's feelings and thoughts as they fell in love. I've already gotten eight chapters done, but there will be more! Let's get to it! As a note, my in-game Robin from this game had long white hair, and the second female voice, and the medium body type. I just assume that she has green eyes because I think that Robin looks pretty with green eyes.

“HYAH!” Robin shouted, giving the practice dummy one last swipe with her steel sword. The blade sliced what was left of her dummy into even tinier bits, unrepairable at this point. Robin sheathed her sword and chuckled nervously. “Looks like I overdid it with this one,” she said to herself. Maybe she should stop taking lessons from Vaike. After all, swinging an ax wasn’t like swinging a sword, so of course Vaike would be more heavy-handed with his attacks then she would.

Quickly, she swept up the pieces from the dummy and disposed of them, placing its stand back in its proper place. Then, she put her sword back in its place and pulled down three heavy books. Well, she had nothing better to do unless she wanted to destroy more dummies, so the best thing for her to do was to study up a little bit. Maybe she could get some ideas for new battle formation. The flap to the tent swept open and someone walked in.

“Finished training for today, Robin?” A deep voice asked.

Robin shivered slightly. She knew that voice well, very well, since it was the first voice she heard when she had woken up in that field. If Robin could guess, she could say that she may have had a slight crush on her savior after that day. And why wouldn’t she? Not only was Chrom honest, but he was brave, loyal, dependable, a good warrior, a kind-hearted man, and he tried to be there for everyone. And Robin didn’t mind that he was handsome either. Every woman around camp was basically head over heels for Chrom, and though she didn’t want to get involved with any spats over him (especially since she didn’t really have her memory and could have been engaged to someone in a far off land) and have battle tactics messed up because someone hated her for liking Chrom. She wasn’t that petty and hoped she could avoid that.

Turning, Robin smiled. “With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories…” she gestured to the books she was holding, shrugging.

Chrom chuckled. “You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced solders rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle may break out.” And if he was honest with himself, he’d be devastated if something happened to Robin on the battle field because she was overworking herself to make sure everyone stayed safe. Ever since Chrom allowed her to join the Shepherds, she had worked hard to make sure she was up to par with everyone, whether it was practicing magic with Ricken and Muriel, learning swordplay from he and Fredrick, sparring with Sully and Kellam, or even training with Panne. She was even learning small healing abilities from Lissa and Libra and taking stealth lessons from Vaike and Lon’qu, but he couldn’t remember Robin ever taking time for herself. That, and if he was even more honest, he liked having her around…he liked it a lot. But there were in the middle of a war. Now was not the time for a crush with someone who probably saw him as a good friend who she owed some sort of favor to (though Chrom thought of some favors he wouldn’t mind asking for).

Robin put the books down and rubbed her shoulder, chuckling a bit. “Heh, so I’ve noticed. With all that’s happened recently, we’ve barely had time to even eat.” They barely had time for much of anything lately. Everywhere they went, it was ambush here, thieves there, assassins over there; it was stressful, but they were fighting to keep their people safe.

“It’s been a tough road, to be sure,” Chrom answered, smile fading. “And it’s only going to get harder.” He hated being a bearer of bad news, even though he secretly found it adorable how Robin would get cute little creases in her forehead when she was worrying about something, and hated even more how exhausted everyone seemed to be. Even he was tired of always getting some sort of bad report about the road ahead.

As he thought, Robin frowned, and said wrinkles appeared. “I do try and rest when I can though,” Robin admitted. “A lady needs her beauty sleep after all.”

As soon as she said that, Chrom fidgeted a bit and looked at her strangely. “Er…” he began looking everywhere but at her, shifting nervously on his feet.

Robin raised an eyebrow. “…What? Did I say something?” Why was Chrom acting so nervous? She had never seen him act this way, other than the time Vaike had made some crude gestures and remarks about how Chrom’s eyes may or may not have been staring at her for too long.

Chrom fidgeted again. “Er, no…No, it’s nothing.” He said finally.

Robin obviously didn’t believe him.

“It’s just that…Well, I just didn’t consider you the type to care after beauty and such…I suppose I’ve never thought of you as a lady,” Chrom explained, wincing. Hopefully, Robin would laugh it off-

“Excuse me?!” Robin shouted. How dare he? Just because she wasn’t like Maribelle or Lissa, always pampering herself or having to freshen up after every battle didn’t mean she wasn’t a lady! She did like sword play and magic, but just because they were considered activities that men should only do, but that didn’t mean anything! First Lon’qu and now Chrom? (1)

“No!” Chrom said quickly, holding up his hands. “I mean-I didn’t mean-not like that!” He stuttered, tripping over his words. Robin would have found this cute, especially since he was blushing too red, but she was pissed. “That’s is to say, a ‘lady’ per se…Er…You know, how you fight and strategize, and…Not to say a lady can’t fight,” he amended after seeing Robin’s glare. “Gods, this is coming out all wrong,” he muttered.

Robin crossed her arms. “My goodness, Chrom. You’re the scion of a noble family, aren’t you? Didn’t they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?” If so, what school did he go to that said things like ladies who fight aren’t ladies at all?

“Oh, gods, yes,” Chrom said. “Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette.”

Obviously, the term wasn’t long enough if he was going to say things like that to her. “Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to _talk_ with a lady,” she voiced, letting her arms drop to the side.

Chrom fidgeted again. “It’s just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper…perfumed, and pretty…Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don’t see a ‘lady’. Does that-…Er, Robin? What…What are you doing with that rock?” Chorm asked, taking a step back.

Prim?! Proper?! Perfumed?! **Pretty?!** Did Chrom really think she wasn’t civil or cultured, that she smelled bad, and that she was a troll?! What, did he help her out of pity for the lost woodland troll?! Oh, she would show him. The rock was a bit bigger than her palm and felt heavier than she thought, but it would serve her purpose. “I’m thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight!”

Chrom held up his hands in surrender, though he was backing away even more. “N-No, wait! It was just a joke!” He tried, hoping for Robin to put the rock down and laugh it off. However, Robin took a menacing step forward, tossing the rock up and down in her hand. Chrom knew he needed to leave, and now! “…Gotta go!”  
Robin let the rock fall from her hand as Chrom all but fled the tent. Once she was alone, she flopped onto a chair and sighed. “I don’t believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners…Sheesh…Oh well. Perhaps it’s only fair. It’s not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble,” she admitted. It was better to say that to cover up the hurt she felt. Chrom really thought that little of her, didn’t he?

~Chrom~

“You are such an idiot,” Chrom grumbled to himself. “An idiot! Not a lady? What were you thinking Chrom?!” He growled, angrily stomping back to his tent. “Great, first time you muster up the courage to talk to her outside of battle, and you screw it up by saying she wasn’t a lady! You even said she wasn’t pretty! What’s wrong with-“

“Chrom?”

Chrom jumped, whirling around to see Ricken and Lissa staring at Chrom in confusion. “Is something wrong Chrom?”

Chrom shook his head, embarrassed at being caught. “N-No. I was just-“

“You were grumbling to yourself,” Ricken pointed out. “And kinda loudly. We heard you from all the way near the fire. We thought something had happened.”

“Nothing,” Chrom said. “Just…I made a mistake and did something stupid, so I’m going to my tent to rest and try to forget this happened.”

“You? A mistake?” Ricken asked with wide eyes.

Chrom sighed. Ricken had always looked up to him and thought he could do no wrong, make no mistake. Hearing this must have done something in his mind. “Yes. A mistake.”

“Does it have to do with Robin?” Lissa guessed.

Chrom flushed. “W-What? No!”

Lissa giggled. “Please Chrom, everyone in camp knows you have a crush on Robin. It’s totally obvious.”

Chrom felt his jaw drop. “What?!”

Ricken nodded. “We’re all wondering when you’re going to finally talk to her and make progress, though it seems like it didn’t go well.” Ricken pouted. “Darn. Now I own Lon’qu 30 gold pieces.”

“You’re placing bets?!” Chrom asked incredulously. “On my love life?!”

Lissa nodded, smiling again. “Yup,” she answered, popping the ‘p’. “Most everyone thinks the war will be done and over with before you finally ask Robin on a date, but I think you can do it if you tried hard enough.” She squinted at him. “But still, what did you say to Robin that made you react like that?”

Chrom sighed, explaining the situation to the two and what he said. When he was finished, Lissa smacked him with her staff.

“Ow!” Chrom held his head. “Lissa, what was that for?!”

“You’re an idiot,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“I know. Thank you for reminding me,” Chrom muttered, rubbing his sore head.

“Chrom, you never insult a lady the way you just did! You never tell someone you don’t think they’re pretty, or prim, or proper, or anything of that sort. You should have told her that the last tactic she devised was well-planned, or that she has a way of handling long swords, or you should have asked her if she’d like to spar with you one-on-one on day,” Lissa scolded.

“You should have even asked to review the battle histories with her,” Ricken added.

Chrom sighed. “I know.”

Lissa snapped her fingers. “Ricken, you’re a genius! That’s what Chrom needs to do!”

Chrom raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Lissa grinned. “Easy. Next time you want to talk to Robin, apologize first, but then ask about what our next move should be, and ask her about some battle tactics, or if she’ll work with you during the next fight. Then, she’ll see your concern about everyone and genuine interest in her hobbies, and maybe she’ll think something more from it and fall in love with you!” Lissa sighed dreamily. “And then you’ll have a big wedding, get married, and have lots and lots of babies!”

“Lissa!” Chrom was mortified. Though it _did_ sound like a nice plan, Lissa didn’t think of the flaws that came with it, like if Robin already had feelings for someone else (Frederick was a bit too eager to help Robin work on her form lately. It was selfish, but he hoped Sully would tell Frederick how she felt about him before Frederick started having feelings for Robin.) or if she only saw him as a brother. Plus, with the war going on, what if Robin didn’t even want to pursue a relationship? Or if she was already engaged to someone before she lost her memories? Or-

“Chrom?” Ricken waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you okay? You zoned out.”

Chrom shook his head. “No, just thinking.” He smiled slightly. “You know, I think I will talk to Robin. Soon.”


	2. Bath Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was totally an accident! Chrom didn't mean to peek on Robin...it just happened! Honest! But...it was a welcome accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, one of the funnier conversations.

“Huh?” Robin looked down at the small wrapped bundle that was shoved into her hands. “Lissa, what’s this for?”

Lissa smiled brightly at her. “I asked Maribelle to help me make you these. They’re special bath oils that make your skin all smooth and soft! Since you saved us both in that last battle, we thought we could repay you by giving you this.”

Robin smiled back. “Thank you Lissa. And tell Maribelle that this was a very nice gesture, y’know, if she isn’t flirting with Ricken.” She winked.

Lissa giggled. “She practically shoved me out of her tent when she saw Ricken coming. I knew Maribelle was strong, but I didn’t think she was _that_ strong. I swear she borrowed some strength from Sully.”

Robin had to laugh as well. “I imagine she would.” She looked down at the bundle. “You know, since we have a moment, I think I’ll go bathe and try some of these out.”

“Ooh! Ooh! Try the lavender one!” Lissa squealed, pulling one out. Lavender may or may not have been one of Chrom’s favorite scents. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn’t. Lissa wouldn’t tell.

Robin took a small whiff of the scented oil. “It smells just divine. I think I’ll take your word for it.” She bowed. “Thank you Lissa. If anyone needs me, tell them that I’m in the bathing tent, would you?”

Lissa nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll let them know.”

Robin smiled and walked off to the bathing tent. Once inside, she filled a tub with water and heated it with magic. Steam instantly rose and covered the whole room in the hot mist. Lately, Robin had been feeling a bit stressed and worn out lately, and a hot bath did sound nice. Their last battle at that sandy pass had left sand almost everywhere, and every time she moved, she could feel the gritty sand sliding across her skin. It was an uncomfortable feeling and she didn’t like it one bit. She stripped off her clothes and poured the oil into the tub, letting the scent waft around in the air. Smiling, she stepped into the water and sighed happily as she felt all the tension drain.

~Chrom~

“You can do this,” Chrom said to himself. “Remember what Lissa said. Ask her to go over strategy or ask about our next move, and build from there. Act normal. Just…act normal.” If he told himself, maybe he would be more confident. Ever since what he said, he tried to be super nice to Robin in order to make up for it. He apologized for it profusely after a cold shoulder one night at dinner (which Vaike and Frederick teased him about) when he sat next to Robin and she basically ignored him the whole time. Robin told him she was just playing, but Chrom wanted to be assured that Robin truly had been forgiven.

“Lissa,” he called to his younger sibling, who was running towards her tent. “Have you seen Robin?”

“Huh? Oh, she’s over in the bathing tent. She was in there for a while now, so she should be out by now,” Lissa answered, shrugging.

“Thank you,” Chrom gave a short bow. “I need to talk to her.”

Chrom began to walk away, and Lissa remembered that Robin hadn’t actually come out the tent yet. “W-Wait! Chrom!” Lissa called, but it was too late.

Chrom looked around the tent. He didn’t see anything or anyone in the tent, but then again, he was only near the entrance. But he was in the woman’s tent! He really shouldn’t have been in here, but Lissa said she was done. “Hey, Robin? ...Robin! Are you in here?!” He was starting to get nervous. Why wasn’t Robin answering? Did she not hear him? “Robin! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!”

Okay, so shouting might have been a bit immature, but how was he to know that Robin could hear him?

* * *

That was enough of a soak for now. Her skin felt smoother, softer, and she overall felt better. The gritty feel of the sand immediately left once she stepped into the tub and it felt better knowing she could move freely without that feeling all over her. Maybe she _should_ have been relaxing a bit more, but war was a hard time. She was glad she took the bath with the lavender oil. It smelled nice and really did help her to relax. She should really use the others ones at some point. She had sniffed them all at one point, familiarizing herself with the scents and playing a small guessing game to figure out which was which.

Robin had stepped out of the tub and was hunting for a towel. “Where did it go? I could have sworn I had it just a minute ago.” It was starting to get a bit cold, probably from the draft. However, she froze when she heard s deep male voice that sounded an awful lot like- “Chrom?! I-is that you?” Crap! She didn’t have her towel! If Chrom walked in, he would see her naked! Quickly, she tried to locate her towel, all while trying to stall Chrom as much as she could. “Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment...” She did not want Chrom to see her naked. Her towel was in sight, but she’d have to walk out a bit to get it, and risk Chrom catching a glimpse of her, and that would be an embarrassing situation.

Chrom was confused? What had she said? His ears were still ringing a bit from that explosion earlier, the damned Risen chief, and he _was_ a fair distance away from where she could have been. Maybe Robin wanted him closer? “What? Come on in? ...Gods, why is it so steamy in here?” He waved his hand, trying to clear away some of the steam. “Did someone leave-

Robin was mortified. Chrom was so close! He could see her naked! “KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Chrom was relieved to see Robin alright, though the scream startled him. She looked to be okay, but the steam was impeding his eyesight. “ Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam... Anyway, I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see... ...... Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?” _‘Look straight into her eyes. Look straight into her eyes. Look straight into her eyes. Look straight into her eyes…damn it!’_ Chrom couldn’t help it. His eyes began to wander Robin’s (wet) naked body. It really wasn’t his intentions, but there she was! And by the gods was she beautiful. He always knew that her thick tactician’s robes made her frame look slightly more bulky than she really was, and also hid her curves from view. Yes, her robes were made to protect her from the elements and from attacks, but it was such a waste of a beautiful sight. He just loved it when Robin became more relaxed around the camp and would take her top-layer robes off.

However, he was cut from his musings as red flushed down Robin’s face, and Chrom realized that when Robin truly flushed, it reached her neck. It was oddly adorable.

Robin felt her irritation rising, quickly wrapping a towel around herself. Was Chrom…eye-groping her?! Gods above, having his gaze on her was bad enough, especially with the look in his eyes. She actually liked the fact that he was staring at her the way he was, but she shouldn’t have been. And he shouldn’t have even been in here in the first place!

“Chrom?” She asked rather irritably. “Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot... PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!”

Chrom jumped, flushing a bit. He hadn’t even realized he was staring so intently (then again, who wouldn’t stare at Robin, especially since she was naked). “But, I... You... Oh gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say—“

Robin glared at him, feeling that her face way too warm. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!” She screamed.

Chrom jumped again, backing away from her. “R-right!” He stuttered, covering his eyes (but what would that do? He’d already seen her naked). “Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent,” he said nervously.

Chrom all but ran out of the room, taking large gulps of air and willing his body to flow normally and not rush downwards. But how could it not? Robin was attractive in her own way. She had a bit of a rugged look going on for her after battles, but when she was relaxing (somewhat. Her relaxation was going over battle strategies, which Chrom didn’t mind. When Robin was reading or writing, a look of serene calm came over her face that made her look years younger than she really was.), she looked more peaceful, and like she belonged among them. She would joke around with Vaike, play with the woodland critters with Ricken, she’d begun pranking Lissa back lately, she and Sully had had a tentative type of friendship, though Sully had her own way or making friends and she already considered Robin a close friend. Lon’qu had warmed up to Robin, apparently getting over his nervousness around women with her easily enough, Muriel liked training with her, Maribelle would constantly give her beauty tips (though Chrom honestly thought Robin didn’t need them) and have tea with her, and Frederick liked Robin enough to get out of his normal comfort zone around her. Robin had quickly become one of them and Chrom was slowly falling for her. The group loved her, she was a great fighter, and honestly, Chrom knew he could fall deeper and deeper for Robin if he allowed himself to. The damned war would put a damper on things, but he knew that there was still a chance.

But the matter at hand, Robin was probably going to throw another rock at him, or maybe a boulder. He hoped that there wasn’t a spell to move a mountain that Robin knew, or else Chrom knew he was screwed.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath. Finally, she was clothed, and her face didn’t feel as flushed as he had before. Chrom was thankfully waiting outside, and she had time to prepare for the inevitable talk that was about to come. All her previous embarrassment had ebbed away, leaving her with a tiny bit of rage. “All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!” Yep. A tiny bit of rage. She was fully prepared for the talk, whatever Chrom could have said to her. And hey, Muriel had helped her work out an interesting little spell; all she needed was the right tome and a mountain…

Chrom flushed bright red, backing away from her whilst holding up his hands in defense. “I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!” He really didn’t. He wanted to start his planning of wooing Robin as quickly as he could, and a battle was brewing, and soon. He was both assuring everyone’s safety by forming a plan and making his crush (possibly) fall for him. _‘Don’t think about her naked. Don’t think about her naked. Don’t think about her naked. Don’t think about her naked.’_ He tried to chant his way out of his predicament, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it! And he was slightly jealous of those water droplets, being able to cling to her skin and trail over her body. They got to touch places on Robin he would only dream of touching. The wet droplets clung to her skin and ever so slowly began to drip down her body. And then her skin! The pale contours of her body aroused him, but not as much as her legs. Robin was only an inch or two shorter than him, but whenever she walked (with that maddening little sway of hers) her legs just seemed longer than they really were. And in that little tub, they seemed to go on and on, even after the towel wrapped around her. Her hair had been wet and clung to her shoulders and her neck, some strands sticking to her forehead. And oh gods her breasts! They were-wait. Robin was speaking. What was she trying to tell him?

Robin’s anger slowly left her, leaving her with slight amusement in its place. She had to sigh though. She was also a bit tired. “...Just... Fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?” She crossed her arms and unintentionally cocked her hip to the side. It was her no-nonsense pose, and everyone quickly knew what it meant for them and how they should speak to her.

Chrom quickly took notice of Robin’s no-nonsense pose. He’d better get this over with quick, else Robin would be pissed with him. As long as he got back to the plan and left Robin alone to simmer, he’d survive any possible wrath coming her way. “Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route.”

Robin smiled slightly, glad for some sense of normality. She could get back to her duties and forget about Chrom looking at her naked. Except, for some reason, she couldn’t get her mind off the way his gaze was. Almost as if he had wanted to strip down as well and-

She willed herself not to blush. War first! She pushed her dirty thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on Chrom (which wasn’t helping her in the slightest since he was the cause of said thoughts. “Fine. What are the options?”

Chrom pulled a map out and stepped closer to her so that they could both read it. Robin was glad Chrom’s attention was on the map rather than her, otherwise he would have seen the blush on her face from their close proximity. “Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills. Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain. I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference.” He looked up at her, making Robin quickly look back at the map so she wouldn’t get trapped in his gaze. Okay, so it was either path through the hills or main road… “Hmm... I'd say the path through the hills. The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes.” They would be safe that way, she was absolutely sure of it. An ambush was the last thing they needed especially after the last one (damned Risen).

Chrom nodded, folding the map up and putting it away. “ Right... That's what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice. And, er... Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So...yes. Bye.” He was red again, and he kept stuttering. Chrom might have been a fierce warrior on the battle field, but after this incident, he was stuttering like a maiden around her crush. She was glad that she was one of the only ones who was able to see Chrom like this. It was like a secret of his that he allowed Robin to see.

She chuckled. “Good-bye Chrom,” she said softly.

Chrom nodded, though it was a bit jerky. “...And Robin?” Robin looked up at him, a bit confused, and Chrom had to look down to avoid getting lost in her brown depths. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Robin patiently waited for him to continue. “I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that,” he admitted. _‘Though it was possibly the best mistake I’ve made thus far,’_ Chrom thought to himself.

Robin just waved a hand, smiling. “It's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it and move on.”

Chrom nodded, face cooling down. “Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later?” Wait! He didn’t mean it that way! “Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later!” That was any better! Robin probably thought he had seen enough already! He meant-he didn’t want to-“ ...ARGH! NO! I mean... Good-bye!” Chrom finally choked out, walking away quickly.

Robin stared after him, chuckling. “That damned fool. He’s so cute when he’s nervous.”

~Chrom~

“Chrom? Are you alright?! Your face is all red!” Lissa called, running after her brother.

Chrom internally winced. He had hoped that his face had cooled down and that he wouldn’t encounter anything or anyone on the way back to his tent (which was incidentally close to Robin’s tent) so that he could try and put the incident in the back of his mind. And when Lissa found out about it, she’d either laugh herself silly or berate him for his (purely incidental) peeping on Robin. Or a mix of the two. And after what he had done last time, Lissa was likely to hit him with her staff like before.

“Oh, your nose is bleeding! Did you get attacked?” Lissa pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood from Chrom’s nose like a mother, which Chrom was fond of. But if Lissa found out why his nose was really bleeding (which he hadn’t even felt in the first place) she was going to -

“I hope you didn’t scare Robin while she was in the bath,” Lissa was saying as she felt his forehead. “I had forgotten that just because she was in there a while didn’t mean that she was necessarily finished.”

Chrom gave a single nod, averting her gaze. “She…she finished her bath.”

Lissa squinted suspiciously at him. “Uh-huh. So, you didn’t walk in while she was still bathing?”

Chrom stuttered, face heating up again. How could Lissa read him so well? Before, Lissa could never really figure out what he was feeling unless he told her, something that frustrated Lissa to no end since Emmeryn could read him so well, but when had she begun to get so good at it? “How did you know?”

“You just told me,” Lissa replied, smug.

Chrom face-palmed. He had fell for the oldest trick in the book, and his little sister was playing him like a fool. “Lissa, please do not tell anyone what happened, okay? I don’t need anyone knowing that I walked in on Robin while she was finishing her bath, alright?”

“Well I wouldn’t have known what happened if you hadn’t just told me what happened.”

Chrom sighed. He was falling for the oldest of tricks out there. Either what happened with Robin had really messed with his head, he was getting sloppy, or Lissa was getting better.

Or maybe a mix of all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, that was how Chrom saw Robin naked!


	3. More Bath Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support Conversation A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This delay was due to pure forgetfulness. I'm sorry.

~Chrom~

Chrom shook his head, mentally berating himself for his latest blunder at dinner. He had taken one look at Robin, promptly blushed hotly, and again, his nose bled slightly, which made Sully, Vaike, Lissa, Ricken, Henry, Cordelia, and Frederick all burst into loud laughter. They asked him (while Robin’s attention was diverted) if he had seen anything _interesting_ lately, to which Lissa replied that he saw a lot more of Robin than anyone had dared peek at. Of course, Lissa, Vaike, Sully, Cordelia, and Frederick were the only ones who understood what she meant, though Cordelia had blushed brightly and scolded him for peeping. That wasn’t his only blunder though. One time, he and Robin had met up for a talk one night, only Robin was already in her nightclothes, a little silk gown type thing (which Chrom found was actually very durable and very flexible in battle. Chrom was surprised at how much Robin could move in fight in a dress) that left little to Chrom’s imagination, though after the bath time, he knew what she was hiding under her clothes. Anyways, during their talk, Chrom was distracted by the low-riding neckline of her dress and couldn’t focus on much other than the strip of skin and what the neckline was really hiding, so he had to have her repeat almost she said that evening, which frustrated Robin to no end.

Lately, Chrom couldn’t be around her without his mind wandering and him blundering like an idiot.

He sat down in his tent and ran a hand through his hair. “I feel so awkward around Robin. Ever since that bathing tent run-in...” He sighed. No matter how enjoyable the sight was, he couldn’t focus on anything Robin was saying or doing since then. “Whenever I end up alone with her, I'm just frozen in embarrassment.” He sighed again, collapsing back onto his mat with a frustrated grunt. “Argh, what should I do? I've never had this problem before.” Then again, he had never known anyone like Robin nor had he seen a woman as beautiful as her before in his life. And coupled with that, he had never seen such a woman completely naked (and wet) before. “ ...Ah, I know: a bath! Yes, perhaps a nice hot bath is just the thing for my nerves... I'll have a soak and then find Robin for a relaxed conversation, like always.” He couldn’t remember when he had last relaxed in the bath before. The fighting had been stressful and he had worried about his friends so much he only took quick baths and then his talks with Robin. Robin and he always had a nice chat that wasn’t filled with kiddy things and bad puns (Lissa, Ricken, Maribelle and Henry), nor constant competitions or the cold shoulder (Vaike and Lon’qu). Sometimes, their talks would be about war, but other times, they would just talk about whatever came to mind, being careful not to talk too late into the night. Chrom enjoyed Robin’s company immensely, and even with a gap in her memory, Robin was very intelligent and at least had a sense of humor, usually making a joke when Chrom wasn’t in a good mood and making him smile. She would also massage his shoulders sometimes (and Chrom was try hard not to make much noise and give Robin the wrong idea that he was taking it sexually) when she thought he was far too tense. Chrom really hoped that Robin was doing this because she liked him back, and not because she only considered him a friend, else he’d be crushed.

Soon, his bath was drawn and Chrom stripped off his clothes and sighed happily as the water soothed his tense muscles. And he had been the one to tell Robin to relax, yet he had done everything but. “Stupid fighting,” he grumbled. Things weren’t easy, he knew war did that, but he hoped they could find a conclusion and soon. That way, maybe they could focus on Robin and helping her get her memories back, and help rebuild the land that was destroyed with every lost battle. Emmeryn would have wanted it that way…

“Oh Robin,” Chrom sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” His thoughts had been turning to her lately, no matter how much he tried to focus on other things. It was one of the reasons he could never concentrate around her. Not only the bath incident, but the little things she did lately, like learning a new spell, writing out a plan, making dinner, being around the others, or even something as small as the way she sometimes blew her bangs out her face and got frustrated when they fell back into her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

“Damn it all,” Chrom hissed, feeling a nudging feeling in his stomach and a throbbing below the water. It was hot and insistent, a need he wasn’t sure he wanted to feel right now. Things were tense around camp, battles coming left and right, and here he was in the tub getting hard after thinking of Robin. But still…no one would bother him; no one would have to know…

His hand slipped beneath the water.

* * *

Robin winced. Cordelia’s lance was in really bad shape. She’d need another one, since this one was too damaged to repair. “Sorry Cordelia,” she said softly. “I don’t think we’ll be able to repair this. But let me see if I could find you another one or at least try to forge a new one from what we have. I know it might be a little-“

Cordelia waved a hand. “Oh no. I actually like the idea of forging from out old material. It saves us money and time instead of having to roam around trying to find a merchant and seeing if they even carry. If you feel that’s best, by all means, go ahead and do it.”

Robin nodded. “I’ll see what I can make. I might stop by later, or tomorrow since I don’t recall anyone taking inventory lately. I’ll bring it to you though, I promise.”

Cordelia smiled. “Wow…thanks Robin.”

Robin smiled back. “Anything for a friend.”

“Goodnight Robin.”

“Good night Cordelia.”

Robin watched her walk away, and turned to the weapon’s tent. Lately, weapons had been breaking lately, what with no time to even repair them. It had taken a toll on them and their weapons. Her silver sword was fine, and so was Chrom’s Falchion (though Robin didn’t really see an end to that particular weapon) along with Lon’qu’s Killing Edge and Anna’s Wyrmslayer, but everyone needed some type of repair here and there, and it was Robin’s day anyways. So, she quickly made her way over to the tent. “Let's see... The lances and axes are kept around here somewhere... I'll just take a quick inventory and see if any need repairs or replacing... Somewhere...around here...” The last tent she checked (Frederick was usually in charge of things like that, and this was the first time she had to do it.) “Ah, here—the arms storage tent, I presume?” It looked to be about right, but she didn’t really know which one was which since they all looked alike to her. It was her best bet, since it was about the only tent she hadn’t checked yet.  “All right then, I'll just head in and— AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!” Chrom was naked!

Chrom jumped, eyes widening when he saw the person who was the star of his fantasies standing there, blushing cutely and trying to avert his gaze. “Robin?! Where'd you come from?

Robin felt herself blush.  “KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!” It was natural reaction for a woman to scream when she was surprised.

Chrom stood slightly, glad it was a bit steamy so Robin couldn’t exactly see his arousal, which was (slowly) dwindling. “Blazes, what are _YOU_ screaming for? If anyone should be screaming it's me, isn't it?” After all, Robin had been the one to walk in on _him_ and see him naked, but he didn’t scream. He was startled, but he didn’t scream at being caught. He wasn’t really sure he enjoyed it since Robin was so embarrassed about it, but he’d worry about that later. “You aren't supp—OUCH! Ow! Stop it! Stop throwing things! Hey, that's sharp! Don't—YEOWCH!” What the heck? Did Robin have a thing for throwing whatever was in her hand! First a rock, then she threw a bowl at him at dinner a few nights ago, then she _did_ in fact work out the mountain spell but just hadn’t actually used it…

Robin couldn’t help herself. She was so embarrassed at this! First Chrom sees her and now she sees him?! Why was the universe doing this to her? Her resulting action of throwing things within reach wasn’t intentional. It just happened. “ARGH! Have you NO shame?!” Why was he just standing there naked?! “Noble or not, you should AT LEAST wear a towel when you address a lady!”

Chrom hastily wrapped his towel around himself. Oh gods, Robin was pissed at him! There goes any other chance of getting her to like him. Now, she probably thought he was a pervert, and that was _not_ the image he wanted Robin to have of him. “B-but, you—OW!—you were the one who walked in on me!” Again, why was Robin the one who was embarrassed? All things considered, _Chrom_ should have been the one screaming and scrambling to cover himself, not getting yelled at by Robin for not doing so.

~Robin~

“Oh my gods,” she muttered again. She couldn’t believe it. She had actually seen _Chrom_ naked! Gods above, what was she thinking?! Why didn’t she walk away?! She had just thrown what was around her. But she had panicked! Chrom had been naked…and very attractive. He was muscular, Robin knew that for a fact, but she also had first thought of him as lean, not bulky. And while she was lean, he still had a nice build on him. The muscles, the pecs, the abs…he was still pale even after all the time he spent training under the sun, but he wouldn’t have looked right with tanned skin. She liked his marble complexion very much and liked his body the way it way. And gods, training was bad enough, but she never knew how different baths could be! The water had dripped down his body, highlighting the crevices of his body and all the wonderful grooves of his body. But- those weren’t thoughts she should have had right now. Now, she had to apologize to Chrom, and quickly. She really didn’t mean to throw the soap dish…or her dagger, but she ran out of things to throw!

Finally, Chrom emerged, though his ear was still a bit red and he had a cut on his arm. Robin felt so much worse seeing those. She bowed her head and looked at her feet. “...I... I'm sorry, Chrom.” She truly was. She never meant to hurt him.

Chrom folded his arms. “Are we done throwing things?” His tone was light, almost humorous, but Robin swore that he was upset with her.

Robin shuffled her feet. How exactly was she supposed to explain what she was feeling to him? She’d never walked in on another male (one she had a crush on) bathing before! What was she to do?! “I think. ...I don't know what happened. Something just snapped and...” She trailed off, brushing her bangs out of her face. It was a nervous habit of hers, one she found she did often when she was really shy or nervous.

Chrom chuckled. Robin could be so cute sometimes. Honestly, he kinda deserved it for all the things he had done to her, both unintentional and well…most of them were unintentional.  “Well, no harm done. The gods' justice, perhaps, for my earlier blunder! Ha ha!” There. Maybe if he could get her to laugh, she would forget about what had happened and her embarrassment would leave.

As he wanted, Robin had smiled, giving a small chuckle. “Well, anyway, thanks for being so good natured about it all. I feel terrible about that soap dish. How's your ear doing?” It still looked red to her. Oh, she hadn’t meant to throw it! She was looking for things to throw, and her hand had grabbed what was nearest to her. When it had left her hand, she had immediately regretted throwing it, especially when she saw what it was. Luckily, Chrom had dodged it somewhat, but his ear still suffered.

Chrom tentatively prodded his ear. It didn’t hurt like it had a few minutes ago, but there was still some slight pain. “Better. It still stings a little, but better. In any case, look on the bright side: we've seen each other naked now, right? So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever.” There. At least he would get some sort of gauge of how Robin felt about him.

Robin smiled, blushing slightly. But still, she did have a secret she couldn’t tell him. “Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other... But... I suppose as long as nobody else knows...” No one else would know. Not about this, not about how she felt for him. She’d keep it close to her heart, the place she wanted Chrom to have, but she wasn’t sure if he could.

Chrom had to laugh. Robin felt some type of way for him, that much was clear. Exactly _where_ she put him on a stand point, he didn’t know, but it did seem awfully high (higher than Frederick, Kellam, Vaike, and Lon’Qu for sure. He wasn’t exactly stalking her when she was with others, but he just wanted to know what was going on with her and other males. And lucky for him, she felt only friendship for the other males. Henry and Ricken were luckily taken and Libra had proposed to Muriel, so he didn’t really have to worry about her liking someone else). “Ha ha! It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past! Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait.” Except, what he wanted to say might split them apart. If he told Robin that he loved her, that might spilt them apart if Robin didn’t want him in that way. And he didn’t want that to happen. It was killing him to hold it in; he wanted her badly, wanted to love her and have her love in return, but what if Robin couldn’t handle it. What if Robin did consider him just a friend? It would crush him. He couldn’t love another, not with the way Robin was making him feel.

Robin’s laughter joined his, a sound Chrom loved hearing. Just as much as he loved her. He loved everything about her, and just hearing her laugh everything off made him happy. “Partners in crime? Heh heh, I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me...” Always. And if they were partners, as close as Chrom wanted them to be, she would take it. If she and Chrom were this close, and this was as close as they could get, she wanted to take it for all it was worth. After all, shy as she may be, Sumia knew her way around the camp, around the castle, around negotiations, and she knew Chrom…well, Robin knew him better, but if she were in his shoes, she would have even chosen Sumia over herself. Who wanted a rugged tactician who basically had to rediscover herself since she knew almost nothing about herself? No, Sumia would be a better option, or even Cordelia or Olivia if they weren’t going to marry Stahl and Lon’Qu. Robin was just…there. She made plans, but that was it. Chrom could do better than her.

Chrom nodded, smiling. That would put them as close as they could be, at least until he could finally tell her how he felt and hoped her returned his feelings. He could even learn some stuff about her in the meantime, and if she didn’t feel the same, he could try and get her to. It was a good plan by all regards.

Robin couldn’t help herself. “So, that mole you have…” she teased.

Chrom flushed. “P-Please don’t tell anyone about my mole. It’s embarrassing. And, you’re the only person who knows about it.”

“Aw, but it’s so cute! Who knew you had a mole on your hip that was shaped like a heart?” Robin teased, poking the spot on his hip where the mole was.

Chrom stepped back a few steps, trying to contain a laugh. “A-Are you ticklish there?”

“No!” Chrom answered too quickly. Robin smirked. “Really?”

Chrom took another few steps back. “Uh-“

“CHROM! ROBIN!” Lissa screamed, running towards them. “GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?”

“Lissa, what?” Chrom questioned, having caught Lissa as she jumped at them. “What has gotten you so excited?”

“THIS!!” She held out her hand.

Robin smiled widely. “Lissa, that’s a-“

“A wedding ring?!” Chrom exclaimed. “Lissa, who-“

“Henry!” Lissa squealed, smiling and blushing. “Henry proposed!”

“HE WHAT?!” Chrom growled, turning red from rage. “Henry-“

“Chrom,” Robin warned. “I’m sure Henry means no harm. He just loves Lissa enough to want to marry her one day.”

Chrom took a deep breath. “I’m calm,” he said after a few deep breaths. “And I’m happy for you Lissa. If you’ll excuse me, I have to talk to someone.” Chrom put Lissa down and began to walk away.

“Uh, Chrom?” Robin called. “It looks like you’re heading towards Henry’s tent.”

“I know,” he called back, hand on his Falchion.

“Chrom, wait! Get back here!” Robin called, running after him. “Leave Henry alone!”

“I just want to talk to him.”

“Then I’m coming too! I don’t need you trying to harm him for loving your sister.”

“As her brother, you know as well as I do that I have to protect her from…”

Lissa smiled as the two walked away, Robin pulling on Chrom’s red ear as he got closer and closer to Henry’s tent. While she was worried for her fiancée, she was just as happy for Chrom. It looked like he had gotten closer to Robin in the process, and it obviously looked like Robin was decidedly closer to him. Maybe things would work out for the better.

“GET BACK HERE!” Chrom screamed, chasing a terrified Henry out of his tent.

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!” Robin shouted, running after him.

Lissa chuckled nervously. Maybe they would work out for Chrom and Robin, but if she didn’t go save her future husband, she was sure that Henry was in trouble. “Oh brother,” she muttered, running after her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you don't technically meet Henry at this point if we go by the game timeline, but in my story, pretend they met him already, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> ...Chrom's mole is on his butt. #buttmole.


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom needs to come clean. Robin is annoyed at their lack of communication and wants to know what happened to them. Didn't Chrom care about her? Or had she been lying to herself this whole time.  
> It was just a ring. A ring meant for Robin...and he had to give it to her, or he'd just might lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little more detail to this chapter than the normal support conversation. Because I feel like what doesn't get covered in the conversations are inner thoughts and feelings, so I added my own.

****Robin was fed up.

Lately, Chrom had been avoiding her like she had a disease, and she couldn’t recall doing anything _that_ bad to him (not counting the bathing incident) to warrant this behavior. She was the tactician and he was the general. They _had_ to communicate or else nothing would get done. Yet Chrom was avoiding her lately and he had been running from her every time she came near. He had even stopped listening to her when she talked. Was he mad at her for something? She really hoped not…

“Chrom! Just the man I wanted to see. We need to talk.” She put her hands on her hips and blocked his path. He was _not_ getting away from her this time.

Chrom avoided her gaze. Oh no, not now. He had been trying to find a way to tell her lately, but he wasn’t ready. If she said no…He gulped. This had so many outcomes, and Chrom could only imagine the bad ones. She'd definitely Elthunder him if he screwed this up. “Robin?!”

Okay, she’d confront him about ignoring her later. For now, maybe stick to even ground. At least he'd be comfortable talking about the army. “It's about the route you drew up for tomorrow's march. I was looking at the map and I noticed... Chrom? Are you listening to me?” His eyes wandered elsewhere and his expression went a bit dazed. He was in a completely different world, and she wasn’t sure she liked it. There he goes again! Why was this happening all of a sudden? What did she do to him?!

Chrom jumped. Why had he kept doing that? If he wanted Robin to say yes to him, he shouldn’t have been so inattentive to her! What a way to treat the woman he loved.  “Er, oh. Of course! ...Actually, no. I kind of had something to...do.” Now or never. He’d been doing his best to make sure he could make her happy, and he really hoped he had done his best with her. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He felt like he'd burst if he didn't get it out.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Was Chrom alright? She wanted to feel his forehead, but he might not like that and end up running from her again. “Chrom, you're acting very strange. Are you hiding something from me?” They had agreed that there would be no secrets between them, and she felt a bit hurt by this. Did Chrom not like her anymore?

Chrom winced. No, Robin couldn’t have thought anything was up. He had been so careful to hide the ring too… “H-hide? You mean, HIDE hide? Oh, gods, no! N-nothing at all... Nope.” The last part sounded lame to his ears, and probably lame to Robin, but what was he to do? He’d never been in a situation like this before!

Robin wasn’t convinced. The last time Chrom was this nervous was when he had seen her naked in the bath, and the days after that when he couldn’t look at her straight. Unless he had been peeping at her again without her knowledge, she would understand (probably not) why he was fidgeting so much. “Then why are you fidgeting like you've got a squirrel in your pantaloons?”

Chrom tried to keep his body still. Why was he acting like Ricken whenever Maribelle was around? It was a simple question, just ask and wait for an answer. “I-I'm not fidgeting! I'm perfectly relaxed. ...And, er, normal.” Yeah, smooth Chrom. Real smooth.

Robin lifted his chin with two fingers, giving him a skeptical look. “And refusing to meet my eye? Listen, Chrom. Didn't you say that we're close friends, with no secrets between us? Didn't you mean that?” If he didn’t, then what was the point anymore? It obviously meant he lied to her.

Chrom flinched again. This was not coming out right. Why was this so difficult?! Lon’Qu did it (and he was nervous around women regardless), and so did Vaike and Frederick! Even _Henry_ had done it, and here Chrom was stuttering like an idiot and unable to utter two words. “N-no! I mean, yes! I mean... I swear, it's not like that!” He felt like he was younger, struggling in his etiquette classes to remember how to talk to different types of people. Only...Robin wasn't a specific type of person. Robin was Robin...and he didn't learn anything about talking to beautiful tacticians...

Robin shook her head, sighing. “I know you've been avoiding me recently. And I'd like to know why, Chrom. I think I deserve an explanation. Please. I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong. Do you dislike my company now?” She really hoped that wasn’t it. She really liked-oh who was she kidding? She loved this man before her, and if he didn’t return her feelings in even the slightest way…she didn’t know what she would do.

Chrom gasped. That was _not_ what he wanted Robin to think. Nothing could be a bigger lie! He _loved_ her for Naga’s sake! And he was giving off the wrong message. He needed to do this _now_ else it’d never get done. “D-dislike you?! Egads, Robin, of course I don't dislike you! Nothing could be further from the truth.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

Chrom shifted on his feet. Robin had looked so sad, so disappointed…so hurt. He didn’t want to do that to her! And he shouldn’t have been avoiding her, but he had to. He had been avoiding her because he was...scared. Terrified actually. He was scared that he might either blurt it out in front of everyone or ravish Robin senseless if he was anywhere near her! Even now he had to resist the temptation that was Robin. But how could he tell her that? He was sure once she heard the ravish part she would slaughter him before he could even ask.  “Er...”

“Chrom?” His face was rather red, even more than when he was embarrassed. She had hoped nothing was wrong with him.

Chrom looked down. Not that look. He’d get lost in her green gaze and never come out of it. He’d kiss her here and now, take her into his arms, hold her, and whisper declarations of love into her ears. He’d give her what she wanted, die for her, anything she wanted if he was trapped in that gaze. And he wouldn’t be able to say it. He’d take in Robin for as long as he could and just forget the world around him. “D-don't look at me like that... It's just that...we've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger. And then I realized...you were more than just a friend.” Here it comes. Moment of truth.

Robin blushed. Could he…No. He wasn’t saying that…Did he really? “...What do you mean?” Please let it be what she wanted. She desperately wanted it, even though the situation wouldn’t allow it.

“I mean I care about you, Robin. As a man, and you as a woman.”

It was so sweet and just what she wanted to hear, but this wasn’t the time. She desperately wished things were different. The war. How could she get wrapped up in her love life during the war? What was she thinking?! They couldn’t do this now, not with their biggest battle coming up! “Chrom, we can't possibly—“

Chrom gripped her shoulders. He had to do it. He knew where some of this was going, but he couldn’t let Robin slip away without hearing him. “Wait, please! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece.”

Robin turned her head away. They shouldn’t do this. They shouldn’t be here! There was a war going on and she had fallen in love with the general of the group! She had reduced him to _this._ It wasn’t good for him, wasn’t good for war. It just wasn’t right! She wanted this, but right now, she couldn’t have it. “...But when you're worked up like this, you might say something you regret.” There. Maybe he would rethink things and save this, though the words burned as they came out her mouth.

Chrom shook his head, gripping her shoulders even tighter. “I don't care! I've tried to keep this bottled up, and I can't do it anymore. I'm going to tell you how I feel, even if your head explodes in embarrassment.”

She blushed. He-He was going to… “O-kay?” Feign confusion. Act like you don’t know what’s going on. If it isn’t what you want, just pretend you aren’t that upset. Then go back to the war and pick up the pieces of your heart.

Chrom sighed. Now here was the hard part. “All right, deep breath...” He took a large breath in, but it didn’t help much. His heart was still racing, his palms were sweating, his knees were shaking, and Robin was still looking at him with that gaze… “...Hold...and out...” He let it out slowly. His heart was returning to normal, but he was still nervous. He needed another. “Once more...” Another breath in, and his knees stopped shaking. He was getting better. Soon, he could let Robin know, and get his answer. Her eyes held what he wanted, and he hoped the answer was the affirmative… “Holding...holding...and out...” He let it out slowly, glad he felt just about normal. His heart was still pounding, but that was to be expected when he was in front of the most beautiful he had ever seen before in his life. “Right, I'm set now. Here goes. Prepare yourself, because I'm going to say it!” He needed to stop stalling! He needed to tell Robin how he felt now! No more stalling!

Robin was too anxious. What was it? Why wouldn’t Chrom say it! “...Then say it already!”

Chrom looked her deep into her eyes. Robin’s brown eyes were large, afraid, and full of…was that…it looked like…”Robin... I'm in love with you.”

She wanted to hear that. That had been what she wanted. But why did she still feel lingering sadness. Oh, because the war could take him away in an instant. In the Arena Feroxi, she had almost lost him, and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t lose him again.  “...Oh,” she said finally. And what else could she say?

Chrom continued. He had to tell her _all_ of it. “I have been from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn't realize it until the last little while.” He had been falling deeper and deeper as the days went by. His heart beat and swelled whenever he thought of her. He could never think straight when his focus was her. His world had been reduced to nothing but Robin when he wasn’t in battle. He craved her, and needed her more than he needed anything.

Robin was speechless. Wow...at one point it seemed unattainable, but there is was. Chrom loved her!

Chrom didn’t like her silence. It didn’t bode well for him. But he had to make her realize how much she meant to him “Look, I know this is sudden and I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat. But I'm not trying to force you into a decision, believe me. Whatever your answer, I shall abide by it—no matter how painful. And come what may, we'll always be friends. That I promise.” And he was sincere about her. Whatever she said, Chrom would take it, but he would still plot to make her love him. He didn’t care. As long as Robin gave an answer, even if it was for him to wait for her, he would wait as long as she needed him to.

Robin sighed. She wanted to avoid this, but here it was. It was all she wanted, but this just wasn’t right. “This is... I'm sorry, Chrom, but this is impossible. The general and his chief tactician? It just... It wouldn't be right. Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead, not to each other. You understand that, don't you?” She really hoped he did understand. She wasn’t doing this to hurt him, but to make him realize that at the peak of the war, they didn’t have time to be involved with each other in case something happened. It didn’t mean that she didn’t love him though.

Chrom’s heart broke a bit. He understood perfectly, but that didn’t meant he had to like it. The war blessed him with Robin, but cursed him with halting their relationship. “Yes, I do.” He bowed his head.

Robin smiled. Chrom was so committed to this…to her. He truly did lover her, as she loved him. “But someday this war will end. We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the world. And when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts.” She smiled when Chrom’s head lifted in confusion.

Did he hear right? D-Did Robin really say- “...OUR hearts?”

Robin smiled softly. Chrom looked just like a child right now. But it was both adorable and charming. Well, if he told her, she would have to be honest as well. “Yes...because I love you as well.”

Chrom’s face lifted. She loved him. Robin just confessed she loved him. “You do? But that's...but that's... Wonderful! Ah ha ha ha! This is the best day of my life!” He couldn’t help himself. He lifted Robin into the air and spun her around. Robin squealed at the sudden grab, but laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chrom laughed as well. This really was the best day of his life. The love of his life had just told him that she loved him. She really loved him.

Quickly, Chrom set her down and got on one knee. Robin gasped. “Robin...listen to me...You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me.” And with that, he pulled out the ring. It was a gold band that had the mark of the exalt carved in sapphire, a ring he remembered his mother telling him to give to the woman he loved above all else. And on Robin, it looked beautiful.

Robin couldn’t believe this was happening. Once the war was over, she and Chrom could be happy. They could have a family, rebuild what was lost, and just be together. “I love you Chrom,” she whispered, tears in her eyes.

He slipped the ring onto her finger. It sat like a warm weight, and she cherished the heat. Calloused fingers wiped her tears away, but more still fell. She couldn’t help it. She was so happy.

Soft lips kissed the rest of her tears away. “I love you too Robin,” Chrom whispered, taking her into his arms. Finally, he could do as he wanted. He could hold her without being scared of rejection. They could spend their days together, rebuilding and spreading peace, and starting a family. But for now, he could finally do what he had been aching to do ever since he had laid eyes on Robin.

“Robin,” he whispered, tilting her head up. The way she was looking at him, so full of love and happiness, he couldn’t control himself. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. Somewhere, something inside him exploded as Robin responded, arms tight around him. He finally had to chance to have all of Robin, and he wasn’t about to pass the chance up. Robin was his world now, and he’d do everything in his power to keep her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little when I first wrote this...and did a full playthrough of the game. Fire Emblem: Awakening is just beautiful and I love the support between the characters. I really want to go back and play a bunch of the games I haven't been able to, because they seem just as immersive as Awakening was.


	5. I Love You (alternate confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate conversation you unlock when you have a high relationship with Chrom, but don't marry him before chapter 11. I decided to go ahead and post it because...I don't know. I guess I actually kind of liked the dialogue. It was short but I thought it was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a king is hard. Running a kingdom alone isn't a walk in the park either. In fact, with the council breathing down his back about finding a wife and everything he had to do...he just needed some time to himself. However, Robin was always a welcome distraction.

Chrom growled, tossing his crown onto the bed. The stupid council was insisting that he marry soon so that an heir could be produced and for the people, but he had _just_ finished fighting in the war! He couldn’t immediately marry after that; there was still stuff for him to do. ‘You could have at least worked with enough females to find interest in one,’ they said. Well, most of them were either married or getting married soon, and he didn't see many of them. Cordelia was marrying Stahl, Lon’qu was marrying Olivia, Vaike was marrying Cherche, Tharja was marrying Libra, Anna was marrying Donnel, Sully was marrying Frederick… so who did he have?

Well, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to marry…Robin. He'd never got to tell his tactician that he cared about her more than a friend. That...he loved her. Imagining not having Robin in his life scared him. In fact, if he was honest, he could see himself ruling with Robin at his side.

And speaking of Robin, he hadn’t been able to talk with her lately. Ever since the bigger battles had been going on, he couldn’t really focus on her and what he wanted with her. He found that throughout it all, Robin had been there for him when no one else was. She would talk to him, calm him down, make him laugh, sooth his worries...no one else ever gave him that serenity. It was always Robin. He really loved her, didn't he? He just wished he had the time to tell her lately. Maybe he’d get his chance soon…

Someone knocked on the door. If it was Lissa or the council, they would have walked in already. Then, who was it? He wasn’t in the mood for anyone right now-

“Chrom?” Came a voice Chrom would know anywhere from the other side of the door. “Are you in there? You wanted to talk, remember?”

Never mind. He had time for Robin. He always had the time. “Come on in Robin,” he called.

As soon as Robin walked in, she sensed something was wrong. Chrom hadn’t been himself lately, probably because of all the hustle he had to go through with the war ending and rebuilding processes and all, of course he would have been weighed down. Still, something in the room didn’t sit right with her. The air was tense, so thick she could probably slice through it with one of her wind spells.

Chrom sat up, running a hand through his hair. Robin was in a silk gown, a deep blue color, with her hair free around her shoulders. It was so much different from her usual gear, which usually made her form look bulky instead of slender, but Chrom thought she couldn’t have looked better. Even after all that happened, Chrom wanted her to stay around. He wanted _her_ if he was honest. He couldn’t quell his need for her, and he couldn’t stop the guilt that rushed through him every time she came back from a battle or discovered a new bruise or scar. “Robin...” how did he start saying something like this? Maybe he should just come out with it…

Robin walked over to Chrom’s bed and put a hand on his forehead. “What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious.” She hoped he had been resting, and not wearing himself out so much.

Chrom sighed. Even now, Robin was still caring for him in a battle that wasn’t even hers. “I... I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight.” He grabbed her hand in his and held it tightly, feeling guiltier than he thought possible. It really wasn’t Robin's battle. It was all coincidence that they met, and maybe Robin felt she owed them, and that’s why she helped them, even though she risked her life to do so. But that jut wasn't fair to her. Risking her life for people that were basically strangers to her.

Robin shook her head. “But I chose to fight it.” Just seeing how bad the country had gotten made her mad, and she wanted to be part of the reason it would get fixed. Sure, she had her fears about it of course, but she didn't mind helping out. It ended up being a great experience for her. She'd even fallen in love...

Chrom pulled away from her touch, getting up from his bed. He paced around the room slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. “All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay.” Really, he’d die for Robin, as long as it meant Gangrel would be gone for good. When the bastard had made that off-hand comment, a disgusting one about what his intentions would have been if Robin had been his or if he could have Robin to himself, Chrom was sure he was going to blitz. He'd never been so angry in his life. All he could think about was sheathing his sword in Gangrel's chest after that nasty comment.

Robin gaped. What was Chrom saying?!  “It would have been for us! ...And for me.” Chrom dying…she didn’t want to imagine it. If she thought about it, it would break her heart. Chrom was special to her, not as a brother, nor a good friend, but special. She…She loved him. So much it hurt when he confronted Gangrel, and it hurt when she saw Gangrel’s blade nearly pierce Chrom…gods she had been so scared. She had so desperately wanted to jump in and intervene, but she had been busy with her own enemy. By the time she was finished, Chrom and Gangrel had been in the midst of a standstill. If he looked back at her, the slip could have cost him his life, and Robin couldn’t have that.

Chrom finally stopped his pacing, facing Robin. She…She had been worried about him. She hadn’t wanted anything bad to happen to him. He thought he had been being selfish, but he hadn’t. Everyone valued him, even Robin, which was more than he deserved. It sounded like he was putting her under stress, and he didn’t really want that. He wanted Robin to be happy, no matter what it would take. “I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. And about you, Robin. In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known...and the best friend. You are a special woman and I... I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?”

He hoped so. Friends was fine, but maybe they were something more? Maybe Robin looked past the supposed ‘favors’ she claimed she owed him and saw something else? Because for him, Robin was…Robin is…well, Robin…where did he begin? How does one go about describing her? Words came to mind, but he felt like they weren’t enough. They'd probably never be enough.

Robin breath caught slightly. When it came to Chrom, she felt different. This was love, and she knew that. She loved him. That was the real reason she had stayed so long. To rebuild the country, and for Chrom. She wanted him to see how committed she was to this, how committed she was to him. Chrom had helped her though so much, she had so much she wanted to repay him for, but where to start? Well, at least being honest with him was one place. ”I think of you as a great man, and..” she blushed. This next part would determine where she stood with him, though she knew it was somewhere good. He did say he wanted to know if she thought differently of him, as he thought of her. “...dear to my heart,” she finished.

Chrom gave a small smile. Robin…she truly cared, didn’t she? It was nice to know. Even after all he did, after all he included her in, after all the pain he put her through just letting her get in on these battles, Robin still cared. Maybe he could, just once, do something for himself. “I never want to let you go, Robin. Does that make me selfish?” He hoped not. Would it be bad to just indulge himself, just this once? Didn’t he have a good thing or two coming to him lately? Was Robin sent to him in his time of need to help him? There was a chance this was a sign of something good. He had been pining for Robin this whole time, and he was glad that in his need, she came.

Robin smiled. “If so, then let me be selfish, too. I would be with you, always.” She could let things settle, and be with Chrom. She had wanted this for so long, and now, would it be possible for her to have it? She could really be selfish herself too. As long as Chrom wanted her, wanted to indulge with her, Robin would give as much as she could, even if it overwhelmed her. That was how deep her commitment to Chrom was. If she was allowed, she would indulge in him for however long she was able.

Chrom was speechless. What was he to say? Robin had just given him the chance, given him permission, to be selfish with her. To indulge in his fantasies and stay together. Robin…she just admitted that she wanted to be with him always. She admitted…that she loved him.

Robin wasn’t sure what Chrom’s silence meant. At first, the conversation seemed like it was going just fine, but this silence…tension was thick, but she hoped it was a good kind of tension (as good as tension could be) and that Chrom felt that she was very dear to his heart as well.

Chrom released his breath, scared he was entering territory he shouldn’t trod. But the land was safe enough. It was time. “Robin?”

Robin smiled. “Yes, Chrom?”

Chrom finally released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and reached into his pocket. He had had the ring for a while now, but there was no chance to give it to her. It began to burn in his pocket, and burned every time Robin was around. It was a welcome burn that would soon leave him, but he would feel better knowing it was safer upon Robin’s finger. “We met under unusual circumstances, but our lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... What I want to ask you... Well, what I mean is... Will you marry me?”

And Robin smiled. “...Yes.” This truly was love.

Chrom smiled as well. “Ha ha! With a word you've made me the happiest man in all the realm! Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future... My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together.” He would be sure to make everyone happy. He may not have been able to make Robin happy now, but he had all the time in the world to do everything in his power to make her as happy as he could manage.

Robin chuckled. “That's all right. I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out.” She meant it both as a joke and seriously. She had helped Chrom with so many other plans, how much different would this one be?

Chrom nodding, finally placing the ring on Robin’s finger. It was a promise and a commitment. “Thank you.” For loving him, for helping him, and just for being there overall.

Robin looked at the beautiful ring on her finger, and then back to Chrom. “I can't help but think back to the day we first met... Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now.” That day in the field, she developed a crush on Chrom. As the days went past, it became attraction, and it progressed into love as time went on. She had kept those feelings to herself however, only letting them show on certain nights (not counting the bathing experiences they had), though she did try to get closer to him through that. Battles didn’t really help, though she did lend him help in the more difficult of battles and saved his life a few times, but she couldn’t really declare love during a Risen ambush now could she?

Chrom held her hands tightly in his. "I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love." The words felt so good

Robin couldn’t stop smiling. She was just so happy. “My love.” She chuckled. She liked the sound of that. And she could get used to being Chrom’s wife. Royalty would take some time, but as long as she had Chrom, she would be okay. “I like the sound of that.”

Chrom smiled back, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. “I’m glad,” he murmured. And finally, as he had been dreaming of, he leaned down and sealed their mouths together in a sweet kiss, letting himself indulge in all that Robin had to offer.

Chrom smiled into the kiss. Selfish: maybe. Happy: Indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update? What's so special about today?  
> I SOMEWHAT CONQUERED MY PROCRASTINATION! WOOHOO! DOUBLES!  
> I also realized how long it's been since I've updated, so I decided to go ahead and fix that by updating. Doubles because why not?


	6. It Should've Been Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumia loved Chrom. Deeply. She'd loved him since day one. Always dreamed of marrying him, of having a family. And yet...Robin was standing beside him, holding his hand, a ring on her finger that was clearly an engagement ring, kissing his cheek...why wasn't she standing there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awakening heavily pushes the Chrom/Sumia and I didn't particularly care for that. Sumia has great support with people like Frederick and Gaius and I think that's cuter than her and Chrom. I especially liked Sumia/Gaius because it was just so cute! However, I feel like Sumia would have some jealousy towards whoever is marrying Chrom, no matter if it was Robin or someone else. So here's a personal headcannon of how Sumia might've reacted to hearing Chrom was getting married.

Cordelia. “Congratulations Robin! I'm so happy!”

Frederick. “I know you make Milord happy. Continue to take care of him.”

Cherche. “We’re all so happy for you!”

Lissa. “Big Brother finally found someone!”

Henry. “Nya ha ha! Maybe this wedding will draw focus off my proposal to Lissa…I mean, yay! Weddings are great!”

Panne. “That means Chrom claimed you as his mate, did he not?”

Donnel. “I ain’t never seen a fancy weddin’ before on my farm. I wunder what one looks like?”

Sully. “It’s about time Chrom grew a pair and popped the question. We all knew he was in love with Robin.”

Gaius. “Way to break out of that sheltered life Blue and go for a rugged woman…What? I’m happy for you.”

Maribelle. “What does the ring look like? It must be a beauty right?”

Lon’Qu. “Hmph. I guess I should be joyous for you two.”

Anna. “You’ll buy wedding things from me right? No one has prices like I do!”

Vaike. “Teach knows a good match when he sees one.”

Tharja. “I’m sad I have to let you go, but let’s just hope that Chrom treats you right. If not, you always have me.”

Olivia. “I’ll practice my hardest to come up with a beautiful dance for your wedding!”

Libra. “I can see Naga smiling at you from above. She accepts this joining, and couldn’t be happier.”

“Y-You’ll take good care of him, won’t you Robin?” And finally, Sumia herself.

Robin was blushing, but accepting all the congrats and the well wishes. Chrom had his arm around her, and was just excluding happiness, every now and then giving Robin’s hand a squeeze or gracing her with one of his special smiles. Robin was smiling herself; she and Chrom sharing a loving look every now and then, which didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. The gestures between the two were just as loving and warm as they could be, signs of true love.

Sumia kind of wished it was her in that position.

She may have been also getting married, and she knew that she needed to let that part of her that was still hung up on Chrom go. Chrom had fallen in love with someone, and that someone wasn’t her. Gaius had fallen in love with someone and that someone _was_ her. Sumia needed to focus on her upcoming marriage and stop obsessing over Chrom still. She loved Gaius, she really did, but why was she still so jealous? Because she had known Chrom longer and knew him better? Because there were still things about Robin that they didn’t know which could have made her a traitor? Because Robin wasn’t clumsy or weak? Because Robin was basically a genius? Because she was just so everything that Sumia wasn’t?

Sumia was in a tizzy.

She didn’t want Chrom anymore, she was over him! He had Robin, and now Sumia had Gaius. She was in love, and she was happy. Chrom wasn’t her priority anymore. Gaius was. And Sumia needed to accept that. It didn’t hurt, not at all, but there was still that odd pang. Was it because she knew Chrom longer and knew him a bit better than the other Shepherds? Was it because Sumia knew a personal secret of Chrom’s she doubted Robin knew? Was it because she had been at Chrom’s side longer than Robin? But then again, even when she was trying to have personal time with Chrom, he was always going to see Robin. Sumia knew that.

Between his duties as captain and Robin’s as tactician, she knew they would have to spend a lot of time together, but the amount was startling. Even when Sumia ordered Chrom to rest, he ran off to see Robin as soon as he woke up. And when Robin was reading some novels Sumia recommended to her, she had heard Robin reading them aloud to Chrom in their spare time. It was…it hurt. Because at that point, she had loved Chrom, and loathed Robin. It was petty, yes, but she couldn’t help it. She really loved Chrom and Robin had just swooped in and stolen him from her. But then Gaius came along and…Sumia found herself realizing that maybe the love she had for Chrom was different.

The stupid petals told her she would have a romantic mystery on her hands. It was a fortune she received shortly after she noticed Chrom wanting to spend more time with Robin.

Even still, she painfully smiled as Chrom caught a distracted Robin by surprise and planted a kiss on her lips, making some of the Shepherds whistle while the others cheered. Robin broke away, blushing brightly, and playfully swatting him. That’s what she had been doing the whole time. When everyone was gathered together for the news, Sumia was slightly worried, thinking something was wrong. Chrom and Robin together usually meant that they were discussing strategy, and maybe something had come up. So Sumia had prepared for the worst. But Chrom had pulled Robin close, which made the tactician blush, and smiled widely.

“I know everyone has been waiting a long time for me to say this, but I finally did it.” Chrom smiled gently at Robin. “I’ve asked Robin to be my partner in crime, my best friend, and most importantly, my wife. And she said yes.”

And that’s when Sumia’s smile froze on her face, losing some of its warmth. Her chest throbbed painfully, her head pounding. This was the jealously from before rising to the surface.

“Yes,” Robin had nodded, smiling. “And I promised to do my best to protect him, take care of him, and love him. And to be beside him throughout this whole war.”

The cheers for them had begun, though Tharja was the only one who wasn’t as happy as everyone else was. But the girl had an unhealthy obsession with Robin (Sumia couldn’t really talk because she had almost become that with Chrom) that didn’t dim, even though she was engaged to Libra. And Sumia had falsely told them about how happy she was that they were getting married. Falsely because there was a small part of her that didn’t trust Robin, that still wanted Chrom for herself.

“When’s the wedding?” Lissa asked excitedly.

“It’ll have to wait until the war is over and after we rebuild Ylisstol,” Chrom answered. “I’d love to marry quicker, but we still have a duty.”

“One we’ll share, so that we can rebuild a happier time for everyone,” Robin added. She held onto the hand that was wrapped around her. “And when we’re done, we’ll do our best to maintain that peace.”

“Together,” Chrom agreed, sealing their mouths together again.

There was another loud cheer and low whistles in the group, Gaius one of the ones who was whistling for it. Sumia observed him from the corner of her eyes. She loved that man and his silly sweets obsession, but why was she holding onto the past? Shouldn't her love for Gaius overpower her jealously?

“Alright you two,” Sully called. “Save that for another time. We still have a war to fight.”

Robin pulled away, blushing. “O-Of course,” she agreed, which made the group chuckle.

Sumia didn’t feel like laughing. She just wanted to be alone. She didn’t feel like much, which didn’t make sense. She was engaged to someone! Why was she so hung up on Chrom? Because he was there for her when no one else was? She wasn’t sure anymore. She wasn’t even sure she could consult her flower petals anymore. The last time she did regarding her relationship with Chrom, they told her that his future was filled with happiness, and that hers included joy and peace. But now, she realized that the petals didn’t exactly mean it would be _her_ making Chrom happy.

And that hurt.

~Robin & Chrom~

“I told you everyone would be happy for us,” Chrom said, wrapping his arm around Robin.

“I wasn’t really worried about our friends,” Robin pointed out. “I’m just nervous about being a Queen. I don’t know anything about being a royal or anything of the sort. What if I disappoint the people?”

Chrom kissed her forehead. “Robin, all you have to do is be yourself. You’re a natural born leader; it shows during marches and combat. I’m sure that the people will love you and that you’ll be as good a leader as Emmeryn was.”

“Emmeryn,” Robin breathed. “I could never be like her. I don’t know how she did it. I wish she could give me some guidance.”

Chrom rested his head on her shoulder. “As do I Robin. As do I.”

~Sumia~

Sumia sighed, placing her bowl down. She wasn’t even feeling hungry anymore. Just watching those two together was making her lost her appetite. She shouldn’t have let that get to her, not like this. Why? Why was she so upset? Chrom wasn’t hers! Chrom was happy! Sumia was getting married! She needed to get over it! Things happened for a reason. But then…if that was true, why didn’t Sumia saving Chrom from those arrows put her in Robin’s place?

That day, Sumia was crushed. She was sure Chrom would want to stay with her, on the Pegasus, but as soon as Chrom dismounted and Robin opened her mouth to talk about pairing up, Chrom had immediately rushed to her side.

_‘You and I should pair up,’_ Chrom had said to Robin. _‘I want to at least try and negotiate before things boil down to more fighting, and I think you’d be better at my side.’_

_‘Alright,’_ Robin had replied. _‘Hopefully, we can get by without any more trouble. Let’s go!’_

And Sumia had been left at the bottom of the fort with Kellam. She was almost forced to stay there and fight off the troops that were going after the other groups that had split. That day was the day she had lost it all. She didn’t think hope was lost, not at all, but she began to lose it as the days went by, as Chrom spent more time with Robin.

_~Flashback~_

_Sumia bit her lip nervously. She had needed Chrom’s advice for something, but now that she was outside of his tent, she wasn’t sure she could go through with it anymore. She always seemed to make a bigger fool of herself when she was around him, even more so then when she was alone or with the other Shepherds. Chrom was probably only keeping her around for pity. She couldn’t do much more than fly around on her Pegasus and pick flowers. How much of a warrior did that make her?_

_“That’s what you wanted to ask him about,” she grumbled to herself. “He’ll give you his absolute honesty. You just have to ask.” She set her shoulders and stepped up to the opening, but she paused at her Chrom’s voice._

_“Ngh!”_

_Sumia gasped quietly. Was Chrom in trouble? Or being attacked?_

_“A-Ah!”_

_Sumia would be a bad friend if she simply continued to stand there like an idiot! Chrom was in trouble and needed help!_

_“Chrom? Are you alright?” She stepped in, and her face heated up at seeing him in this…state._

_Chrom was having a dream, a very good one by the looks of it. There was sweat on his brow and on his bare chest, his face was slightly flushed even in the coolness of the night, and he was writhing on his cot, groaning in his sleep. The thing that was making her blush was the fact that Chrom had a noticeable erection, one he unconsciously was stroking in his sleep._

_“Oh”, Sumia breathed, feeling her face heating even more. Embarrassed as she might have been to catch Chrom like this, she was also slightly happy. After all, she and Chrom had been talking a lot more often lately, reaching a new level of friendship. Friends sometimes had deeper feelings for one another. It wasn't too much of a stretch to assume that friends had erotic dreams about each other occasionally. The fact that Chrom was spending time with her and not a certain white-haired tactician and this being the result was quiet shocking, but it was a good kind of shocking. It meant that Chrom thought about her on that kind of level. Could her fortunes finally be coming to pass? Could-_

_“Robin,” Chrom groaned out, shamelessly stroking himself through his sleep pants. “R-Robin…so good.”_

_Sumia’s face froze. Robin?! He was dreaming about Robin?! B-But why? What was so special about Robin? What was it about her that made everyone so concerned, or eager to be around her?! What was it about an amnesiac that made everyone quick to want to befriend her?! And that Robin! Why was she so perfect?! Why was she so coordinated, battle-oriented, pretty, helpful, and-and…everything Sumia wasn’t?_

_Sumia slowly backed out of the tent and fled to her own, ignoring the fresh tears. It was funny. The one time she wasn’t paying attention and she didn’t trip once._

_“Good morning Sumia,” Robin greeted. “I didn’t think anyone else was up so early.”_

_“Hello Robin,” Sumia greeted curtly. She couldn't even stand being in the same room as the tactician._

_“I’m almost done with breakfast,” Robin went back to the pot. “It was supposed to be Panne’s duty, but she’s in heat right now and it quite…aggravated lately, so I decided to take over.”_

_“Hmm,” Sumia took an apple and bit into it, the sweetness of the fruit clashing with the bitterness in her mouth._

_“By the way, do you know if Chrom is up? I need to speak with him about a battle tactic before our next fight, and I’d really like to perfect it.”_

_“I see. Well, he already asked to pair up with me in the next battle,” Sumia lied. “You’ll have to try it at a later date.”_

_“That’s alright,” Robin smiled cheerily, not noticing Sumia's sour mood. “Cordelia wanted to work out a type of aerial-magic tactic and I already informed Chrom that I’ll need to practice with her for a while until we can do it right. This should give us some time to work that out.”_

_Sumia narrowed her eyes. Even when she tried to ruin it, Robin still had a back-up. Stupid Robin being a tactician._

_“Would you maybe like to work with me sometime? We haven’t fought together lately.”_

_“I think I’ll have to decline,” she sniffed. “Maybe another time?”_

_“Alright.”_

_Sumia detected the hurt in Robin’s voice, and was almost giddy about it. Finally making a crack in the perfect foundation everyone knew as Robin._

_“Robin? Are you in here?”_

_“Chrom?” Robin turned, her whole aura shifting into one of joy. “Yes. Is there something you need?”_

_Chrom walked in, giving Sumia a small nod before turning his attention to Robin. “I was looking for you. I checked your tent but you weren’t there. I actually just wanted to take a walk with you and discuss matters regarding how we’ll handle that Mad King. I thought it’d be better to take advantage of the nice weather instead of being stuffed inside all the time.”_

_Robin smiled. “That actually sounds nice. I just finished breakfast anyways.” She stood, brushing off her clothes and covering the pot. “It was a great help that Donnel grew those berries. They go well with-ah!” Robin tripped, flailing forward. She tried to catch herself but failed, almost knocking into Chrom._

_“Robin!” Chrom was in her path and tried to catch her, but he ended up tumbling backwards due to the force of her fall, falling onto the floor with Robin on top of him._

_“Oh! I’m so sorry Chrom. I’m normally not that clumsy,” Robin apologized, blushing slightly. Even Sumia saw their suggestive position, and her blood boiled._

_“It’s quite alright Robin,” Chrom chuckled, slowly helping her up, and Sumia didn’t miss the way his hands lingered on her waist, even after she was standing, nor did she miss the way both of them were blushing afterwards._

_“L-Let’s go then,” Chrom stuttered, holding open the tent flap for her._

_Once the two’s footsteps disappeared, Sumia let the tears she was holding back fall._

~Flashback End~

Then as the days went by, Sumia noticed Chrom fall deeper and deeper in love with Robin. It was unavoidable. Robin was smart, had a sense of humor, had a grace about her, and was a fighter all around. She could use magic and was proficient in it, she could handle a sword with a mastery unheard of, and she also had a diplomatic air around her that Sumia would just die for. But what really upset her was the awe about Robin’s magic. That day, when the other Shepherds saw her attacks, it was like they flocked to her, wanting to know everything. But when Sumia tamed the Pegasus, no one said much about it, just let her be and told her to just fight. But _Robin_ was a big deal around the camp ever since she could use magic and all.

_~Flashback~_

_“I still don’t understand how you do that,” Chrom said to Robin after she defeated the last Risen._

_“Do what?” Robin asked, packing away her Elfire tome._

_“That. The magic. It just seems to strange.”_

_“O-Oh,” Robin blushed. “Well, I guess I’ve always known how to. I guess my parents could or…” she trailed off, looking away._

_“How does one go about learning how to wield magic?” Chrom asked. "I grew up with mages, but I never learned how to wield it myself."_

_“I guess…you just have to have strong magic in your soul,” Robin explained. “I…I just draw energy from the tomes, and then I add it to my energy and force it out of my body. It’s like I draw the magic from the book, I just need a bit of my own energy. And then it comes out in the spell. I can't exactly explain it.”_

_Chrom nodded slowly. “Do…Do you think you could teach me?”_

_“I think I can. I don’t know. Not everyone can handle it.” She pulled out a tome though, flipping to a basic spell that required little energy. “But give me your hand. I’ll teach you.”_

_Sumia saw how Chrom blushed when Robin had grabbed his hand, even if Robin didn’t notice it herself. “What you want to do is focus on drawing energy from the book and pulling it towards you.”_

_Chrom nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deeply._

_“Once you’ve got it, concentrate on pushing it into your palm.”_

_He grit his teeth. “My body feels strange,” he whispered._

_“That often happens. It’s all part of the process.”_

_“Okay,” Chrom breathed. “Now what?”_

_“Now, push it out. Open your eyes and aim at that tree over there,” she pointed to a dying oak._

_Chrom nodded and flexed his hand. A nicely sized fireball shot out of his hand and ignited the tree. “I-I did it.”_

_“Yes,” Robin was smiling. “You did. But you might have done too much. You look exhausted after that one attack.”_

_“I am,” Chrom agreed. “I don’t know how you can do it a whole battle.”_

_“It comes naturally to me,” Robin supported his one side. “You however, still have a lot to learn. You need to rest. And now before you collapse.”_

_“But Robin-“_

_“No buts,” Robin said sternly. “You’re overworking yourself, and doing magic didn’t help at all. You go take a nice nap, and I’ll bring you something later.”_

_“Fine,” Chrom grumbled playfully. “Sometimes, I wonder just **who** the real commander of this group is: me or you.”_

_“It’ll be me if you keep tiring yourself out,” Robin teased. “Go take a nap Chrom.”_

_Chrom gave her a gentle smile and retreated to his tent. Robin smiled back and went back to her own tent. And when she was finally alone, Sumia snapped her silver lance in half._

_~Flashback End~_

Her jealousy rose and rose and rose every day, especially when she saw Chrom together with Robin. It began to reach its peak somewhere around the time that she noticed Chrom’s hands lingering anywhere on Robin longer than normal. She began to hate it. But then…then, Gaius came into her life. And that’s when things began to change. Her feelings for Chrom changed, most of her affections focused on Gaius. And she realized what true love was. At least, she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of such love. Giving it…that was another story. It took her some time to finally give back, but it happened none the less. And she was happy. She had pushed Chrom into the back of her mind even though he would still pop up every now and then. It would take some time, but she would eventually get over this wedding mess, this romance thing, and her anger at Robin.

~The Next Day~

“Sumia, watch out!”

Sumia steered her Pegasus out of the way just in time. The arrows heading towards her sailed harmlessly past her. It was a lucky call. Sumia was so focused on the Revenant that she didn’t even see that archer. Damn, she really needed to be more careful in these battles. With the Mad King still running around and these Risen popping up everywhere, everyone was hard-pressed to battle at the oddest of times. Maybe she should-

“Agh! No…”

**_“ROBIN!”_ **

Sumia couldn’t believe it. That arrow rain that Robin warned her about…Robin had taken it. Robin had tried to save her. “Robin!”

Robin coughed, hand hovering near the wounds in her stomach from the arrows. She was gasping for breath, trying to steady herself and not completely fall over.

“Robin,” Sumia gasped, wasting no time in steering her Pegasus over to Robin and shielding her from further attacks. “I’ve got you!” She quickly slid off her Pegasus and helped Robin stand on shaky legs, the other woman now choking. Sumia did her best to load Robin onto her Pegasus, making she was alright. Robin spat up blood over herself, but Sumia paid no mind to it a she steered her Pegasus over to Lissa.

“What happened?!” Lissa rushed over, her staff already glowing.

“Robin!” Chrom kneeled beside her, gently placing her head on his lap. “Robin you can’t die! Not now!”

Sumia felt out of place. Exactly what was her purpose for being here? All she really had to do was bring Robin over, but why did she still stay? It wasn’t like she was needed, nor that anyone even noticed she was there…

“Sumia, are you alright?” Chrom asked softly.

Sumia jumped. “Huh?”

“I asked if you were alright. You have blood on your clothes.”

Sumia looked down. Her shirt was entirely red. “It’s not mine,” she said. “I was helping get her over here and I guess she bled out on me.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. We don’t need any more casualties around camp.” He looked down at Robin, stroking her hair. “And I owe you Sumia. You saved Robin’s life. I don’t know what I would have done without her.”

Sumia smiled. She saw the love in Chrom’s eyes for Robin. Maybe she had seen it before and ignored it, but now that she saw it, it was the same expression that Gaius held in his eyes for her. Maybe she should stop focusing on the past and focus on her future. Her future with Gaius. “You’re welcome. You need her as much as she needs you.”

Chrom nodded, looking back down to Robin. Sumia stared for a moment longer as well. She was wrong to hate Robin for so long, and wrong to have once before hoped that something bad might happen to Robin. If she really cared about Chrom’s happiness and Robin was one of the main factors to it, then she needed to do her best to make sure Robin was safe.

Besides, behind every man was a strong woman. If Ylisstol was going to be strong, Chrom needed to be strong, and he needed Robin behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A TRIPLE UPDATE?!  
> I felt really bad about just leaving this story here, so here's three for the price of one. Hope you all enjoy!


	7. A Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a king. We have his soon-to-be queen. That means there has to be a wedding somewhere in that midst, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really do weddings; I was like, seven or eight (maybe even nine), when I was at the last wedding and I was playing Pokémon Rangers and Sonic Chronicles the whole time, so I don’t really remember it. I improvised the wedding because I've only ever been to the one where I wasn't paying attention. I think I had to put my DS away when they did the 'I do' part because my mom said it was rude to not acknowledge them and that I had to pay attention for there on it. So excuse me if the wedding is...off.
> 
> miracle, two dragon, two metal

“You’re getting married! You’re getting married! You’re getting married! You’re getting married!” Lissa squealed, jumping up and down on the bed.

Robin giggled, placing a hand on Lissa’s shoulder and forcing her to sit. “Yes Lissa. I know. I have the ring on my finger for proof. That, and you’ve been repeating it for the last week since it was announced.”

“But you’re getting married!” Lissa was practically bouncing with excitement. “And to _Chrom!_ I always thought big brother would end up…well alone. He was just so focused on Gangrel and the fighting and everything that he didn’t act like he had romantic feelings for anyone! But now you two are getting married!” Lissa squealed again and tackled Robin into a hug. “And this wedding has got to be perfect! Absolutely perfect! It’ll be the grandest and royal-est wedding to ever be had!”

“Well, I don’t really have that much of a say in the wedding. The council and Chrom are in charge of that,” Robin pointed out. “Though, Chrom is playing a big role, and he told me to tell him anything, and we’d have it.” She sighed happily. “Maybe I’ll have a bigger say than I thought…”

Lissa put her hands on her hips. “You’d better! You only get married once! You don’t want to look back on this day, back to your wedding, and tell all ten of your kids that you didn’t really care for your wedding!”

Robin blushed. “Lissa! Who says Chrom and I will have _ten_ kids?! That’s a bit much don’t you think?”

Lissa hummed. “You might be right. Then again, having ten kids is more my dream than Chrom’s. I already told Henry and he was so excited! Well, he was more excited about the magic he could teach them, but still!” Lissa was the one who sighed this time. “I wish he and I could get married now and have kids of our own. I already know what I would name our first boy. I’d name him Owain, and our first girl would be named Ophelia. Ooh, what if they were twins?!”

“Slow down Lissa,” Robin said calmly. “Either way, you and Henry and still too young for marriage and a bit _too_ young to be talking about kids.” _‘Too young,’_ Robin thought to herself. She could only imagine Chrom’s reaction if Lissa suddenly announced she was pregnant with Henry’s child. It was bad enough when Lissa announced that Henry wanted to marry her! Henry _still_ had vague outlines of hands wrapped around his throat…

“Oh well. Dreams for later. But still, how great is this?! A royal wedding! It’ll be so beautiful!” Lissa gushed, unable to contain her excitement.

“I know,” Robin agreed. “I’m really excited, but I’m also a bit nervous. All of this is still new to me.”

Lissa patted her shoulder. “Relax,” she assured. “I’m sure everything will be fine. And besides, you were always a bit regal in your manner.”

“I was?” Robin was surprised. She was told she had a bit of a rugged look at times, and told that she did have a certain grace, but she always thought that it was just the Shepherds being nice to her. But hearing it now, she never realized it. “I never knew.”

“Just, the way you walked and the way you talked sometimes. It was always had a bit of a regal edge to it. And sometimes the way you ate too, except for with the bear meat that one time... We all thought you were some kind of princess before you lost your memories.”

Robin shook her head. “I guess I must have always been that way.” A knock sounded on the door, halting their conversation. “Come in,” she called.

Chrom walked in, closing the door behind him. “Ah, there you are Lissa.” He had a slight grimace on his face. “ _Henry_ wanted to see you,” he said grudgingly, sitting on the bed beside Robin.

Robin gave him a playful smack. “Chrom! Don’t say it like that! Henry loves Lissa!”

“I know,” Chrom admitted with a sigh, leaning against her shoulder. “I just don’t like the fact that my little sister is already engaged.”

Robin began running her fingers through his hair, a motion she had found out usually soothed Chrom. “Chrom, I would be more concerned with my little sister fighting in such a large-scale war then her getting married, which isn’t happening for a while, right Lissa?”

Lissa nodded. “Yeah. Henry agreed that we would wait for a while before we got married. But let me go see what he wants.” She smirked. “It’s probably a kiss.”

As expected, Chrom growled angrily and began to get up, but Robin tugged his ear. “Lissa is playing with you,” she said, giving it another slight pull. “Henry is a good kid; you made sure of that when you basically interrogated him that day in camp.”

“I didn’t interrogate him, I simply wanted to know what his intentions were for my sister,” Chrom protested.

Robin gave his ear another tug. “That didn’t mean you yell at him and try to strangle him.”

“I was talking to him.”

“You were screaming at him. Then you yelled at him, and then you chased him all over camp, and then you almost strangled him. You overreacted to his proposal,” Robin explained.

Chrom sighed. “Alright Robin. I’ll behave.”

“Good.” She nodded, turning to Lissa. “Now, go see what Henry wants Lissa. We can finish our talk another time.”

“Okay,” Lissa agreed, getting up. “I’ll see you later Robin!” she called as she skipped out the door.

Chrom sighed, laying his head across Robin’s lap. Now that he was able, Chrom did this often. Robin didn’t think of Chrom as a cuddler, but she wasn’t complaining about it. In fact, it was cute. She saw a side of Chrom no one got to see. “What happened?” she asked, going back to stroking his forehead.

“Well, things have been a bit hectic since I announced our marriage. Honestly, they’ve been talking about the wedding nonstop since I announced it. They all have something to say about it, mostly revolving around the ceremony and the announcement to the people. But the date has been set and the plans are being made. It will take some time Robin, believe me, but I guarantee that I will do everything in my power to make things perfect for you.” He took the hand that had the ring on it and kissed it gently. “That I promise.”

“Chrom,” Robin breathed. “You’ve already done enough for me, and yet you still surprise me. But all I want at that wedding are orange blossoms and white orchids.”

Chrom nuzzled her stomach. “Is that truly all?”

“Yes,” Robin nodded. “The tree, where I woke up. The one you rested me against and checked for wounds. It was an orchid tree. I remember because one fell on my nose, and you brushed it away so softly…”

Chrom blushed. “I-I had thought that…you looked cute. I think I started growing feelings for you at that point. The view of you, the wind blowing the orchids around…” his blush deepened. “I’m sorry. I must sound like that ridiculous romance novel Lissa has been reading.”

“No,” Robin admitted with her own blush. “It just shows me how committed you were to me if you remembered that day, and those specific details. It’s one of my first memories. And I cherish it. And the other moments between us.”

“E-Even the bathing ones?”

Robin laughed. “Even those,” she admitted with a smile. “Every moment I had with you, I cherished them because we were together.”

“I must admit, I did enjoy all our moments together. And I especially cherish our bathing moments,” he grinned at Robin, who blushed and gently smacked him. “ _Chrom!”_ She squealed with a blush, covering her face with her hands. “That was embarrassing! I was mortified!”

Chrom laughed, sitting up and kissing her temple. “I am only joking Robin. Besides, I seem to recall _someone_ walking in on myself while I was bathing.”

Robin’s blush deepened. “I was embarrassed then too,” she mumbled, hands still over her face.

Chrom gently pried her hand away. “Don’t be embarrassed. In the end, it brought us together.” He kissed her forehead. “And I’m glad that the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon has agreed to become my wife.”

Robin eyes were brimming with tears. A while ago, she had never thought that something like this would ever happen to her, and with someone like Chrom no less. But now she was engaged to him, and was going to marry him soon. She was scared, so scared that this was just a dream, and that she would wake up and all of this would be gone. But instead…these moments, here and now, being with Chrom, Lissa, and the rest of the Shepherds, everything she went through…

“Don’t cry my love,” Chrom whispered, gently kissing her tears away.

“I…I’m just happy,” Robin admitted. “I never thought that I would have been fortunate enough to wake up in that field, where you found me. Anyone could have been there, even those without honest intentions but…” she sniffed. “Instead, I was just lucky to meet the man I love and cherish.”

Chrom wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. “I never thought I would fall in love as quickly as I did. Robin, my priorities weren’t straight. I would have worked myself to an early grave over this fighting. And I would have been lonely all throughout it. Yes, I have those I consider my friends, but having a significant other never crossed my mind. And then…” he chuckled. “It was just by chance we chose that particular path. We were supposed to go another way, but our path was blocked. And Frederick told us that our original path would take too long to travel though. I never expected to find you lying there. For one, I was worried.”

“Worried?” Robin questioned.

“Yes. And angry. I thought that someone…that there could have been men who…”he trailed off, but he was just expressing worry over something Robin had always been scared of. What if it honestly hadn’t been Chrom who found her? “Anyways, Lissa rushed over, and I wasn’t too far behind her. You looked so vulnerable…yet you were beautiful. And something inside of me wanted to protect you. From then on, I felt like even though you could handle yourself, I still wanted to be there, to know that you were safe.” Chrom pulled back slightly, brushing her tears away. “I never would have imagined that I would be here now, discussing wedding plans with you. I…” Chrom blushed. “I would always become…jealous.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Jealous? Of what?”

“Gaius, Frederick, Vaike, Lon’qu, Kellam, Virion, Ricken, Stahl, Donnel, Libra, Basilio,” Chrom listed, averting her gaze. “When I would see you talking with any of them, especially with Lon’qu and Kellam before they proposed to Olivia and Panne, I thought you were growing…attached to them more than me. And it infuriated me.”

Robin couldn’t help herself. She started laughing. “Chrom! That’s ridiculous!”

Chrom sighed. “Robin, it isn’t funny.”

Robin collapsed back onto the bed, still giggling. “Chrom, Kellam just wanted someone to notice him, that’s all, and he had nearly bled out after training with Panne, so I patched him up and he felt like he owed me. And Lon’qu hated the fact that a woman could actually be a match for his skill and would constantly challenge me,” she explained.

Chrom sat back, folding his arms. “From my standpoint, it looked like they were…trying to get close to you.”

Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. “Even so Chrom, my heart had always belonged to you. There could never be another I cherished as much as I did you.”

“And no other woman held the key to my heart,” Chrom whispered, pressing their mouths together. He would never get tired of kissing Robin. It was sealed. He was addicted to Robin. It felt like he could never get enough of her, never. Ever since that first day, he wanted all Robin had to offer. And the fact that she wanted to give him everything just made it much better. He wasn’t lying before: he never thought he’d be in this position with Robin. But he had her, and he was never letting go.

“Chrom,” Robin whispered as Chrom’s lips left her own and began trailing across her cheek and down her neck. “Chrom.” She couldn’t stop calling his name. She just loved it. The name of her soon-to-be-husband, the love of her life, the man she wanted to be with forever. He just made her feel so good sometimes, she couldn’t help but call out for him. Never did she ever feel her chest flutter like when she was around Chrom, even before they were engaged. Chrom always did that to her. “A-Ah,” she gasped when he gently bit her collar.

“Ahem,” Someone coughed from the doorway.

Robin blushed, as did Chrom as they sat up. And in the doorway was Lissa (who looked _way_ too excited), Sully (who had the largest smirk on her face), and Frederick (who was trying and failing to conceal his blush).

“Chrom, you do know that the bride is supposed to keep her legs closed until the wedding _night_ right?” Sully teased.

Frederick cleared his throat, looking away. “M’lord, the council is back in session. They’d like to continue talk about the wedding and the rebuilding; we are all just waiting for you.”

Chrom nodded, getting off of Robin. “Of course Frederick.” He turned back to Robin and gave her a chaste kiss. “I’ll return in a little while.”

Robin smiled. “You just go handle the council. We can finish our talk later.”

Chrom nodded, standing. Sully smirked at him as he walked by. “I see that someone is possessive of his stuff. Already staking claim Chrom? My, you’re beginning to get like Panne.”

Chrom blushed, hurrying after Frederick.

“Like Panne?” Robin repeated, confused. “What do you mean?”

Lissa began laughing as Sully came closer and poked gently at her neck. “Good luck covering _that_ ,” was all Sully said.

Robin’s eyes widened, hand flying up to her neck, feeling the skin slightly raised. _“CHROM!”_

* * *

~A Month Later~

“Ooh, this dress is pretty!” Lissa gushed, feeling the fabric of a peach colored dress. “But I like the hem of that one!” She pointed, running over to a wine colored dress. “Oh, but it doesn’t match the colors of the flowers,” she pouted.

“Um, Lissa?” Maribelle put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I get that your excited Darling, but remember, at the end of the day, Robin has the final decision on the dresses.”

Lissa pouted. “I know. But there are so many!” She turned to Robin. “How can you pick?”

“I don’t know,” Robin admitted, looking around at all of the dresses. “I do want everything to match the flower bouquets, but there are so many to choose from.” She was a bit overwhelmed. Just another two weeks, and the wedding day was here. Her heart pounded harder and harder each day she woke up, her nerves buzzing with more and more excitement just knowing that the fateful day was coming closer and closer. Already, they had practiced again and again for what to do at the wedding, and she was called to the grand room where all of this would be held to give her word on the decorations, and she was asked if she remembered any customs from wherever she was from that they needed to be aware of. The only thing Robin knew was that someone from her family was supposed to give her away, to act as if the family was rightfully giving away someone of their family house to another. It was a simple tradition that they didn’t have, one that Robin felt that there should be. But since she didn’t have any family she knew of, she thought that she wouldn’t be able to do it. However, Basilio surprisingly came to the rescue, saying that he would honored to help them out by acting as a father to Robin, simply because she didn’t _have_ one to give her away. It may not have been the custom Robin was thinking of, but it was enough.

As the days went by, Robin was lucky she had so many people in her life. It was touching how much people were putting into this wedding, not only for Chrom’s sake, but for hers. It warmed her heart in a way she wasn’t used to, but she liked it. All her friends-no, they were family now, wanted to ensure their happiness and worked tirelessly to help make it fruition. Robin couldn’t have been happier.

“Anything in the orange family would suit nicely,” Cordelia suggested. “Of course, the only thing you cannot do is have our dresses in white. That is a beauty only saved for the bride.”

Robin looked at all the dresses. Cordelia was right. Now that she thought about it, the best colors would be something related to orange, maybe even peach. And the flowers on the hemline _were_ a nice touch.

“Robin?” Cordelia asked. “Did you find any you liked?”

“Ooh! Lemme see! Lemme see!” Lissa exclaimed, running over to where Robin was. “Oh,” she breathed. “This is beautiful Robin.”

“I think so too,” Maribelle agreed, gently touching the silky fabric. “Of course, they’ll be nothing compared to your wedding dress, but they are nice.”

“They look amazing Robin,” Cordelia agreed. “And I’m sure the wedding will be beautiful.”

“Yes,” Robin nodded, heart overwhelmed with emotion. “I think it will be too.”

* * *

~The Night Before~

“Chrom,” Robin said for the umpteenth time. “It’s tradition. We have to do it.” She never pegged Chrom for one to whine, but here he was, stubbornly refusing to get up.

“Robin, I barely used to sleep on my own before. And after all of this time I spent with you sleeping beside me, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep by myself anymore,” Chrom protested, crossing his arms.

Robin chuckled, pulling Chrom to his feet. “Chrom, it is tradition that not only can the groom see the bride in her dress, but he also cannot be in the same room with her the night before. In fact, he isn’t allowed to see her at all until the _actual_ wedding,” she explained.

Chrom sighed. “You won’t let me out of this, will you?”

“Chrom, it’s supposedly bad luck. You don’t want bad luck to befall our wedding, do you?” Robin didn’t want to play this card, but Chrom was being a bit too difficult. But, this card would ensure Chrom would leave.

As expected, Chrom’s eyes widened. “I-No! Of course not! I want our wedding to be perfect for you! For us! If you want, I swear, I will leave right now! I’ll find some way to sleep by myself! I’ll-“

Robin laughed, placing a hand over his mouth. “Chrom, don’t worry about anything. Let’s just try to make it through the night.” She blushed. “I can’t sleep without you either sometimes. But I’ll endure it.”

“Alright.” Chrom kissed her forehead, lingering there for a moment. “I love you.”

Robin smiled, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. “I love you too.” She gave him a gentle push. “Now go. The faster you go to sleep, the faster tomorrow will come.”

Chrom’s eyes widened, a smile breaking out across his face. “O-Of course! Yes! I’ll be off now!”

Robin laughed to herself, hearing it echo around the room. Chrom was going to great lengths to ensure her happiness; she’d never seen him act this way. Though, she supposed this is what you did for someone when you truly loved them. And it was clear that Chrom truly loved her, which warmed her heart.

And she hoped she could keep that warmth the whole night. She had forgotten how big the bed was without him.

* * *

~Wedding Day~

“Rooooooooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!” Lissa sang, gliding into the room. “Wake up!”

Robin groaned, rolling over. “Lissa, it isn’t even dawn yet. Why must I wake up so early?”

Lissa giggled, going through and opening all the curtains to let early morning light filter into the room. “Because there’s so much to do before the wedding silly!” She happily yanked the covers off of Robin’s body. “Wake up!”

“I’m up,” Robin yawned, sitting up in bed. It had taken her some time to fall asleep. She missed Chrom’s warmth desperately and had cuddled up to his pillow the whole night to at least try. It still had his scent, which was a plus. But the bed felt too empty, and she was lonely the whole night. Chrom had become just that important in her life, and such a part of her life that she didn’t know what she would ever do without him.

“Good,” Lissa put her hands on her hips. “Now, get up and bathe. And put on your favorite scent and Chrom’s for today. After that, Maribelle and I will do your hair. Then you can have breakfast. We’ll put on all of the under layers before we put on your dress, and then we do some light make-up. After that, I’m going to get dressed and force Henry into his clothes, so I’m leaving you with Maribelle and Cordelia while I do that. Then I’ll come back so that they can get dressed. Khan Flavia and Basilio should be arriving around that time, and that’s when you head downstairs. Basilio will escort you-Robin!” Lissa shouted when Robin began to doze.

“Huh? O-Oh, sorry,” Robin chuckled nervously. “I still think it’s a bit too early.”

Lissa sighed. “Pay attention! Anyways, Basilio is escorting you. Then Libra proceeds with the ceremony and Frederick announces your crowning. Chrom makes a speech, and then you make a speech, which I assume you have memorized,” she said, crossing her arms. “And then you and Chrom and announced as royalty. Then the people are allowed into the palace for the dances and the celebration and then-Robin!” Lissa scolded again.

Robin covered her mouth to hold back a yawn. “S-Sorry! Sorry, continue.”

Lissa shook her head. “Anyways, after the celebration, you and Chrom will talk to the people and some will present gifts. Once every family who is able has presented a gift, the celebration shall go as planned until it is time to retire. Then you and Chrom do whatever it is that you people do on wedding nights.”

Robin blushed, glad Lissa didn’t ask-

“What is it that you do anyways?”

“Um,” Robin began, face flushing in the worst of ways. “L-Lissa, you’re a bit too young for that subject…I’ll tell you another time, alright?”

Lissa pouted. “I’m always too young,” she grumbled. But she turned a sharp look to Robin. “Now get up and go bathe! We have a lot of work to do!”

Robin saluted, standing and stretching. Already were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, but she squashed them and got ready for the big day.

* * *

~Chrom~

“M’lord,” Frederick said gently, shaking Chrom’s shoulder. “You must awaken.”

Vaike rolled his eyes. “Yo Chrom! Get up!”

Chrom groaned, rolling over. Vaike wanted to laugh. Never had he seen Chrom acting like this. It was cute, seeing the great Exalt acting like a petulant child.

“M’lord,” Frederick tried again. “You must wake up. The wedding is today.”

Chrom didn’t answer, burrowing deeper into the covers. He had had a long night, tossing and turning in his bed since he had gotten so accustomed to Robin being beside him. The fact that he had to sleep alone in the big bed made it worse, and he had finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

Vaike sighed. “Let Teach show ya how to handle the stubborn ones.” Vaike went to the other side of the bed and simply flipped Chrom, causing the new Exalt to tumble out of bed.

“What in blazes-Vaike!” Chrom grumbled, getting to his feet. “What in Naga’s name was that for?”

Vaike shrugged. “You’re getting married today, and ya didn’t want to get out of bed. Had to do it somehow.”

Chrom yawned. “Why did you wake me so early though? The wedding isn’t until later.”

“That is true, however, with the preparations you need to go through, plus all the last minute details the council wants to go over and welcoming all the guests, you’ll have a full palette,” Frederick explained. “In order for everything to get done on time, you must wake early to everything can be done.”

“So go bathe. Don’t need ya stinkin’ on ya wedding day. I know a lucky lady who probably _wouldn’t_ enjoy it,” Vaike grinned.

Chrom stretched his muscles and stood, getting ready for the day. It was finally here. The day that everyone would know that Robin was fully and truly his. The day that he finally got to have his beautiful vixen for himself. The day where everything he had hoped for, everything he had looked forward to with Robin was finally coming to pass.

“Once you finish your bath, we will dress you casually when you meet with the council for last minute preparations and begin to welcome all the foreign dignitaries into the palace, and also welcome Khan Flavia and her husband, as the orchestra comes in and tunes for their songs for later today. It will take some time to welcome all the guests, but when we finish with all of that, we shall dress you for the wedding and let things go as planned,” Frederick explained.

Chrom cracked his neck. “Anything that gets me married to Robin faster.”

Vaike rolled his eyes. “It’s only dawn lover boy. You’ve got a full day ahead of ya.”

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

“The wedding is about to start oaf. You’d better go and get Robin before you make her late for her own wedding,” Flavia teased to Basilio.

He rolled his eyes, turning back to Chrom. “Grandma is right. I’d hate to be the reason your wedding doesn’t go as planned. I’ll go and fetch your wife.”

“Thank you for doing this for her Basilio,” Chrom said sincerely. “I know how much it means to her.”

Basilio laughed, clapping Chrom on the back. “It’s an honor of mine. Your wife is a little crazy when she uses that brain of hers for one of her plans, but she’s got a good head on her shoulders. I’m happy to do this for her.”

“And I’d doubt she’d be happy if you made her late. Keep spewing these thanks and the wedding will be delayed!” Flavia shouted, giving Basilio a shove.

The two Feroxis were some of the first to arrive, bringing some of their men with them, the ones who knew Robin and Chrom. Flavia had brought a gift for them, which was put aside by Frederick, and Basilio had also brought something, though it was more so for Robin. He had found special Feroxi spell books, which were from the old days. He said that he knew Robin would appreciate them, and since there were barely any spellcasters in Feroxi, he knew that Robin could make better use of them then anyone in Feroxi could have. It led to an argument between the two, since Flavia had never know about the books, and also wanted to know why Basilio didn’t consult with her before he gave them away. Chrom could only stand by and chuckle as Basilio hurriedly explained that it was a Khan-only thing, to which Flavia shouted back that she was the Khan, and the two argued heatedly until Chrom intervened, saying that  they were causing a bit of a spectacle. The two settled down, standing with Chrom as he welcomed people from all over.

* * *

~Robin’s Room~

“Robin? Are you in there kid?” Basilio knocked on the door softly. “I’ve been sent to fetch you for the wedding.”

“I’m ready,” Robin called. “You can come in.”

Basilio opened the door and peaked inside, his mouth dropping open at the sight of Robin. “If I were twenty years younger,” he murmured.

Robin blushed. “I assume that means this dress does me justice.”

“He means that you look amazing,” Maribelle stressed, carefully brushing off Robin’s shoulder. “Which I second. You look beautiful Robin.”

Robin looked down at her dress. It was a long white dress that hung off of one shoulder, a small design of flowers spilling down the fabric. While the neckline was plain, it still dipped close to her chest, revealing some of her skin. The waistline was in slightly, slimming her waist and making her hips stand out a bit. The bodice was beaded with pearls, with stitched linear designs made to look like vines with tiny white flowers.  The bottom of the dress was in the same silk fabric, brushing the tops of her heels. Maribelle had put her hair into a bun, having some of her hair hanging down in loose braids on the sides of her head. She had little make-up on, only black kohl to bring out her eyes and pink on her lips.

“Y-Yes,” Basilio stuttered, shaking his head. “You do look amazing. I’m a bit jealous of Chrom right now. He has got to be the luckiest man alive to have the honor of marrying you.”

Robin fiddled with her dress. “T-Thank you Basilio. Truly.”

Basilio held out his arm. “Well, let’s get going. Your future husband is waiting and I doubt he’d be happy with me ogling his future wife and stalling the wedding he planned for so long.”

Robin placed her arm in his and nodded. “Right.”

* * *

~Palace Hall~

“Are you ready M’Lord?” Frederick asked, leading Chrom up to the large arch where he would stand.

Chrom was dressed in his best Exalt clothes, the ones worn by his father, and his father before him, and so on and so forth. They were made of the finest material in the land, only modified here and there to fit Chrom’s frame. As tradition, he wore the royal crown on top of his head, and his Falchion was at its position at his side. One would think it strange for having a sword at a wedding, but Ylisstol tradition included the honorary weapon passed down in his family. The one thing his outfit accented was the Brand of the Exalt. The proud symbol stood out against the darker clothes of his suit.

Chrom nodded. “I’m ready.” If he was honest, he was more than ready. He wanted nothing more than to hurry up and get things over with so that Robin could be proclaimed his wife (he was also excited about the wedding night, but he pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. No use thinking dirty thoughts now of all times) and the Queen. He knew that Robin would fit in wonderfully as the Queen of Ylisstol. She had a passion for the people, and for helping. She also had grace, poise, and gentleness that was required. Chrom couldn’t see anyone else ruling beside him.

“People of Ylisstol, and Ferox!” Frederick called, gathering all attention. “Today is the proudest of days for Ylisstol. For our Exalt has chosen a wife, and today is the day that they shall be wed!”

There was a loud cheer among all the people, many of them looking forward to the wedding, others joyful that their Exalt wouldn’t have to lead them out of their troubles on his own and had someone beside him who dearly loved him.

Frederick held up his hand for silence. “And now, our Exalt will say a few words!”

Chrom stepped forward. “Thank you Frederick. To all of my people, I must thank you all for standing behind me throughout this war. I must also thank you for your continually support through everything that we’ve been through, as a nation and as a whole. Today, I want to introduce you all to the one person who makes the day brighter, who makes everything more bearable, and whose given me the strength to work harder in order to bring peace back to the land. I’d like to introduce you to my wife, and our Queen: Robin.”

And with that, Cordelia and Stahl began to play, the orchestra a few measures behind them. The tune was soft and sweet, and it was much better than it was before to many, simply because those leading it were so deeply in love, it was like they were playing for each other. Then the procession came in. All of the people stood, turning to watch everyone as they walked though.

It started with Lissa, the royal blood always coming first, who had her hair all the way down, a bouquet in one hand, while the other was on Henry’s arm. Henry looked surprisingly dashing in his lighter clothes rather than the dark robes he was accustomed to wearing. And his smile wasn’t his normal, oddly sadistic smile. Instead, it was gentle, aimed at Lissa.

After them came Sumia and Gaius, and for once, Gaius didn’t have the ever-present lollipop in his mouth. He looked a little bit put out, but he was otherwise smiling. And Sumia was smiling as well, being declared the ‘flower girl’; she happily threw the petals of flowers that symbolized good luck, happiness, and love behind her.

Next came Sully, who walked by herself since Frederick was standing near Chrom. She looked uncomfortable in her dress and heels, but she none-the-less strode down the aisle, though quicker than anyone else did. Once she was close enough, Frederick also took his rightful position across form her, and Chrom could see Frederick blushing profusely at seeing Sully in a different attire all together.

Next came Tharja and Donnel, who were walking as friends since Libra was leading the ceremony and Tharja couldn't be side him. Donnel chose to walk with her so that he didn't embarrass anyone, and Tharja just didn't want to be alone. Tharja, like Henry wasn’t in anything dark either, her pale skin looking nice against the peach colored dress. She had a brilliant flush on her face and looked just as uncomfortable as Sully had looked. Donnel looked uncomfortable in his clothes, but it was harder to tell. Donnel was one who quickly adapted to changes, going from a simple village to a Warrior of high caliber.

After them came Cherche and Vaike. Unfortunately, Minerva wasn’t with Cherche, which saddened the woman, but she understood that not many people wouldn’t be so welcoming about a wyvern being in the palace. As of now, Minerva was waiting in her own open field in the garden. Vaike had a confident smile on his face, though it became a tender when his eyes wandered to Cherche.

The next pair was Nowi and Virion. Nowi modified her clothes so that looked more like her traditional manakete clothing. She, although it was Sumia’s job, was throwing special flowers that were important to Manakete, happily throwing them everywhere with excited giggles. Virion was beside her, looking straight ahead or at Nowi so that he would avoid the gazes of the many young women who were bawling their eyes out at having lost both Chrom and Virion. He was confident enough and looked handsome in his clothes, which he seemed like he had spent hours making sure were perfection.

Next came Olivia and Lon’qu, who were both blushing equally as the other. But Lon’qu had taken Olivia’s hand instead of having her on his arm, and growled at every man who looked at Olivia the wrong way. Olivia was just nervously avoided everyone’s look but Lon’qu’s. She, like many of the women, had her hair flowing down her back as she walked down the aisle with her soon-to-be husband.

Miriel was by herself, only because she didn't have a husband or wife, nor did she want one at the moment, and chose to walk alone. She wasn’t carrying a book as she usually did, but she was smiling brightly as she walked down the aisle.

Panne and Kellam were next, though Panne refused to wear the dress. Her taguel wear was in the colors Robin had picked, but she had absolutely refused to wear the dress, saying it would restrict her movement. She was smiling, but every time a woman looked at Kellem, she would snap and hiss angrily. Kellam just looked happy to be in her presence, and noticed by so many people for once.

Ricken and Maribelle came after them, Maribelle walking with her head held high and her bouquet held in her grasp. She and Ricken were holding hands, Maribelle refusing to look anywhere but forward. Ricken looked slightly embarrassed, though he blushed as he and Maribelle walked as well. Though with being some of the youngest, it was no wonder he was embarrassed.

Last came Anna and Gregor. The two were very alike in separate ways. Both were in it for money that many of the Shepherds were wondering when the two would finally admit that they liked each other. Although it didn’t seem like the two got along very well, they still acted like a customary couple; Anna had her hand on his arm and Gregor looked as pleasant as he could be.

Finally came Flavia and her husband, as a show that there was peace between Ferox and Ylisstol. Flavia wore a Feroxi dress that was in the colors Robin picked out, and her husband was dressed in Feroxi attired as well. Flavia looked more like she was pulling her husband along rather than walking with him, but that was just how the proud woman was.

And lastly…

Chrom held back a gasp. Robin looked beautiful!

Basilio proudly led Robin down the aisle, looking slightly at out of place in his Feroxi clothes next to someone who was going to become part of Ylisstol, but Chrom didn’t even notice him. He was too busy staring at Robin, who was blushing adorably as all eyes were drawn to her. Chrom could understand why. Finally, the dark haired, green-eyed beauty who was spoken about as becoming the next queen. All the people, both Feroxi and Ylisstol, were in awe, taking in the beauty of their next queen. No one had really seen her before now, and the first look they took at their next queen was one of seeing an urethral image of kindness.

Robin was concentrating on making sure she didn’t trip and embarrass herself, though it was hard considering she was so enthralled by Chrom’s image. His normal clothes made him look dashing enough, but in his Exalt clothes, the ones that were reserved specially for things like this, he was the picture of everything handsome, dashing, charming, and the picture of royalty. She was in such a trance, and she knew she was blushing at all the attention she was being giving, but she was even more embarrassed at the look on Chrom’s face as he stared at her. It was equal parts smoldering and loving. If you asked her, she would remember some details about the decorations, but all she was really focused on was Chrom.

Finally, she and Basilio reached the wedding arch, where Basilio bowed to Chrom and held out Robin’s hand. “Exalt Chrom,” Basilio said. “I give you the hand of Robin, to take, hold, and love, and make her a part of the Ylisstol family and royalty.” And with that, Chrom took Robin’s hand and turned towards Libra, only after bowing in return to Basilio.

“Naga smiles down at us all today,” Libra began proudly. “She has given us this day to welcome the new Queen of Ylisstol, who she has approved for this marriage. And on this day, we join these two souls together in matrimony. Exalt Chrom.” Libra turned to Chrom. “Robin has been given to you and gives herself to you on this day. She pledges herself to you and Ylisstol, in the hopes that you will have her, hold her, love her, and protect her as she will to you. Under Naga’s eyes, under this vow, do you take all that Robin has to offer, and make her your own? Do you take Robin as your wife and your Queen?”

Chrom looked at Robin, smiling. “I do.”

“Robin. Chrom gives himself to you on this day. He pledges himself to you and Ylisstol, in the hopes that you will have him, hold him, love him, and protect him as he will to you. Under Naga’s eyes, under this vow, do you take all that Chrom has to offer, and make him your own? Do you take Chrom as your husband, your Exalt and your King?”

Robin held back tears of joy. “Yes. I do.”

Libra turned to al that were gathered. “Today, under Naga’s eye, we join these two hearts together. Chrom and Robin, I pronounce you man and woman, husband and wife, and King and Queen. Chrom, you may kiss your Queen.”

Chrom was more than happy to life the delicate veil over Robin’s face and reveal her beauty. He cupped her face gently and sealed their lips together. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. It was completely different from their first kiss, the feelings were different. Maybe it was because they finally had all of each other in every possible way, or maybe all their nervousness flooded out in that one moment, they poured all of the love they had for one another into that one special kiss.

The people jumped from their seats and cheered for their new couple. They had a Queen their Exalt approved of, and they knew that in her hands, everything would be okay.

“And now,” Frederick announced once they pulled apart. “Robin.” When the woman turned to him, Lissa smiled and handed him a crown. “Today, you become a part of the Ylisstol Royal Family.” Robin bowed as Frederick approached her. “I am happy to crown you as the new Queen of Ylisstol.” He delicately placed the crown on top of Robin’s head. Chrom took her hand and helped her to stand, and the two turned to the people.

“My people, this woman is the sole reason I continue to fight. She is the wind at my back and the sword at my side. It is because of her that I will not stop working until our nation, and the nations of our allies, are at peace. I introduce you all to Robin, who is our new Queen, and our new ruler.” He gestured for Robin to speak.

Robin took a deep breath. “People of Ylisstol, I am happy today, to call you my people. I have worked beside Chrom, trying my best to make sure that I not only protected him, but protected every one of the Shepherds so that we would all see a brighter day, and a brighter future. And I shall do everything in my power to help Chrom so that we can build a better future for all of you. I want to thank Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and all of the Shepherds for helping all of us to get here, and I want to thank all of you for being there with all of us. As your new Queen, I promise to stand behind Chrom in all of his efforts.”

There was a loud roar of applause. Robin couldn’t contain the relieved laughter as the people cheered for her, some shouting words of encouragement. Chrom pulled Robin closer to him and kissed her again, reveling in the fact that he could truly say that he had _all_ of Robin.

* * *

~Ball Room~

Everyone was in the ballroom, either dancing, talking with one another, enjoying fine food, or talking with their new Queen. Robin was more than happy to talk with all the people, getting to know them, and getting to know a lot about Ylisstol. The people seemed more than happy to have someone to talk to, and Robin enjoyed getting to know these people. And Chrom’s hand around her waist was comforting as well. It was nice, having that comfort around her, and the ring on her finger. The crown was slightly heavy, but she had been told before that this crown was more for show than the true crown. Privately, in front of the council, there’d be another crowning, just a bit more personal. The crown she received there would be the one she would wear for the kingdom. For now, she was just happy being here.

Chrom couldn’t stop smiling. Just having Robin here, just having gone through the wedding, it was too much for him. He felt like his heart would explode he was so happy. He knew that with Robin by his side, nothing could stop them from accomplishing anything. And the people were content with him, just as they were with Robin. Just seeing her interacting with villagers, young and old was a gift all his own, and then seeing her brighten when small children approached her made Chrom smile wider.

_‘I wonder if Robin wants any children,’_ Chrom thought as he watched a small child ask to where Robin’s crown, to which she gave the affirmative. The mother hurriedly tried to scold the small girl, but Robin allowed it, laughing when the crown slipped down one side of her face. Chrom smiled as Robin gently corrected the child and gave the small girl a playful bow. _‘She’d be a great mother.’_

“M’lord,” Frederick said softly. “It’s around that time that the families present gifts to you and Robin.”

“Of course,” Chrom agreed.

~Later That Night~

“Thank you all for coming,” Chrom said as the night winded down. “And thank you all for the gifts you’ve given to my wife and I. We’ve all enjoyed your company tonight, and we will see all of you again as we help bring peace to you all. Good night everyone.”

Frederick and other members of the council went around, helping to clean up and escort the guests away. Flavia had to be dragged away by her husband and Basilio, the latter apologizing for Flavia’s crudeness. However, it was laughed off, and the new king and queen were told to retire to their chambers (Sully having pointed out that they would have much more fun in the bedroom than in the ballroom). Chrom tried to school his expression into something appropriate, but it couldn’t be helped.

Tonight, he would be joined with Robin in a completely different way.

And he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what happens during the wedding night...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...I asked my family what happens during a wedding night when I was younger and no one gave me a straight answer. According to them: "it was between couples what they decided to do with their wedding night" so I was left to wonder. Now I know.
> 
> AND NOW I CAN WRITE ABOUT IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SMUT INCOMING NEXT CHAPTER WOOT WOOT!
> 
>  
> 
> I also might double update since it's been a while.


	8. Our Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only necessary that a King be joined with his Queen in every way. Chrom and Robin join in the most intimate of ways tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this, I did tons of research (i.e looked at blogs for help and internet articles) and read a lot of different material (other fanfictions and actual erotic novels) that it took me a while to get this out on my alt account. But I think it paid off. That, and I let one of my friends (who didn't know I wrote fanfiction) read this particular chapter, with no context whatsoever other than the fact that it was a couple's wedding night and they said it literally gave them goosebumps and was well-written. My best friend also loved it, and she told me it was actually a bit better than any sex I had ever written before. So here it is. I really hope you guys feel the same way.

When Chrom looked back on his wedding night, he’d have to remember to thank _Lon’qu_ of all people for everything that happened. Actually, he’d have to thank Olivia because she put everything together, but it was Lon’qu who had come up with the idea to do it. And he’d have to thank and lecture Lissa, who knew more on this subject than Chrom was comfortable with her knowing.

It started with the end of the wedding reception, where all the villagers went home. The foreigners from other kingdoms were shown the rooms they’d be staying in, and Chrom and Robin were allowed to go to a special room, just for them. They weren’t allowed in their own room since Robin’s stuff was being moved in there for the night, and because it wasn’t ready yet. Instead, they were shown to a room that was supposed to be just as grand as their room, just different. It was made specifically for their wedding night, an unusual tradition, but one Chrom was thankful for.

The whole walk to their temporary room, things were silent between Chrom and Robin, though not for the reasons that one would assume. Things weren’t awkward between them, but comforting. Robin was still buzzing with excitement from the coronation and meeting the people of the kingdom, their kingdom. She couldn’t believe that they accepted her so easily. She though that since she was an outsider, there would be some opposition from people, but they all loved her. They asked her about the future of Ylisse, and she replied as honestly as she could. The children all wanted to wear her crown and wanted to explore the kingdom with her. Robin didn’t mind and had to remember to ask Chrom if this could actually happen.

And speaking of Chrom, Robin was nervous. She knew what was yet to come, and yet she didn’t. She had never done anything like this before and didn’t even expect to be here with Chrom of all people. She though that Chrom only saw her as a close friend, not wife material. Yet now, here they were, on their wedding night…

Chrom was happy. No, he was more than happy. He was ecstatic. Never would he have imagined being here with Robin. He wanted to savor this night to the best of his abilities. Robin was the best thing he had ever stumbled upon. Never before had he wanted something like he had wanted Robin. He didn’t care that he was being selfish, he just wanted Robin to himself. He wanted to take Robin into his arms and just hold her until the end of time.  Was he allowed such a pleasure? He hoped so.

“Are you nervous Robin?” He asked, breaking their silence.

Robin blushed. “Honestly, I am. I never imagined being here with you. I always thought that you were just a close friend, never anything more.”

Chrom chuckled. “Would you believe me if I told you that I never thought that you’d accept?”

Robin looked at him in shock. “No. I honestly wouldn’t. Then again, I never believed that you would choose me of all people considering you could have had anyone you wanted. I thought that you proposing was like a dream come true for me. I had loved you for a long time, but I always kept my love a secret, thinking you would reject me.”

Chrom stopped, grabbing her hands in his own. “Robin, had you told me that you loved me, I would have been the happiest man alive. I would have pulled you close and never let go. I started falling deeper and deeper in love with you after that fateful day when we met in that grove. Every time I saw you, my heart would start racing. I worried endlessly when you were hurt in battle. Robin, trust and believe that I have always, and will continue to love you.”

Robin wrapped her arms around Chrom, pulling him into a kiss. She held him as tight as she could, needing to feel him, to know that this wasn’t a dream. Chrom held her by the waist, equally tight, pulling her flush against his body. Kissing Chrom was a heady feeling, making her dizzy, but she needed him, more of him.

Chrom was the one to break the kiss when air became an issue, his need growing when he saw Robin’s flushed face. “I-I think this should be continued in our bedroom,” he murmured.

Robin nodded slowly. “I agree.”

* * *

~Bedroom~

“This…this is beautiful,” Robin breathed, “How did-when did-how did I-“ She couldn’t even get the words right.

The room was dark, sensual. On the dresser, the floor, and on the windowsill were lit candles.  The sheets were black, a silk-like material that seemed to absorb some of the light from the room. Other than the candles, the only other light came from the full moon, the shining rays mixing with the glow of the candles and giving the room and ethereal look. The last touch were the rose petals, scattered around the room, but mostly in a trail leading to the bed.

“This was done for us Robin,” Chrom whispered, breath hot near her ear. “We have all night with no interruptions. It’s just you and  me.”

Robin shivered. There was so much to do tonight, so much she could do with Chrom. No interruptions, no worried. Just her and Chrom alone in such a beautiful room.

She was excited by the thought. She truly had Chrom for herself.

“I want to be yours Chrom,” she whispered, turning around and wrapping her arms around him. “I want to be one with you, to really be your wife. Please Chrom?”

With a shaky nod, Chrom pulled Robin closer to him, until nearly every part of their bodies were touching, where Robin could feel the impact of what she was doing to him. Robin gasped lightly and blushed averting her gaze elsewhere. Chrom chuckled, trailing his fingers lightly up her back until he felt a different material under his fingers. Slowly, so he didn’t startle Robin, he loosened the ties of the dress, sliding the strings out of their bindings and letting them fall to the floor. With each binding untied, more of Robin’s creamy skin began to show as the fabric loosened. Eventually, he loosened all the fastenings, leaving the dress loose around her frame.

“May I?”

There was only one possible answer. “Yes.”

Slowly, fingers trembling, Chrom slid the material of her dress off her shoulders, then slowly pushed the material down further. He knelt, taking the material down her body with him, and revealing more of her smooth, pale skin. Chrom blushed as he remembered the first time he saw Robin’s body, naked and dripping with water. That time had been an intrusion, something he wasn’t granted or had the pleasure to indulge in. But now that they were married, this was not only a gift, but a treasure he could indulge in over and over again.

Finally, Chrom had the blasted dress off of her and could view Robin in all of her glory. He could see every part of her and he appreciated the view.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, still kneeling on the floor.

Robin turned a violent shade of red.

“You are truly beautiful Robin,” Chrom whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her stomach. He trailed his lips up her stomach, barely touching her intimately, yet Robin was still excited. His lips traced up her collar, moving up her throat until he could finally reach her lips. And when they kissed, it was like no other kiss they had previously shared. He leaned forward and kissed her again and again. And Robin kissed him back with more fervor than they had before ever had before, and they stood there, simply kissing and kissing until their lips became raw and breathing became a severe problem. Robin remembered that she could also move, and slowly ran her hands up into his hair and down over his broad shoulders and along his strong arms and around to his brawny back, holding his well-sculpted body against hers. Robin just wanted to feel Chrom pressed against her, and feel his body on hers.

Finally, Robin pulled back, panting heavily. By now, the moon was even fuller and the candles began to drip wax onto the floor, but all Robin could think about was Chrom. And as such, she tugged at his clothes, coaxing him into removing them. Chrom chuckled, removing himself from Robin’s arms so that he could undress. First came the cape, which was loosened and dropped to the floor. Then came the few pieces of armor that he had to wear in order to complete his regal look. His shirt was dropped next, a little hastily in his impatience to join with Robin in the most intimate of ways. Next came his trousers, which he slowly peeled off his body. Robin gasped and averted her gaze and he slid the hem over his hips and continued lower. He chuckled at her look, kicking his pants off. He and Robin now hid nothing from one another. Their bodies were exposed, every part of them revealed to the other. There were no more secrets, no more hiding. Just two bodies that were going to be joined in the intimate of ways.

Wasting no time, he picked Robin up and placed her on the bed gently, taking in the sight of her. With her hair mussed, her cheeks a delightful pink, and the moonlight highlighting her profile, Chrom could think of no better image of Robin than this one he had in front of him.

“Your mine,” he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. “I’m never letting go.”

“Yours,” Robin breathed.

Chrom kissed her, starting at her forehead, then kissing down to her nose. He glided down to her lips, where he kissed her softly before moving on. His lips brushed over her neck, her pulse point, and her collar, dipping down lower. He began leaving open-mouthed kisses across her collarbone while his hands, once dormant, began tracing nonsensical patterns on her skin, using his fingertips to tease her sensitive skin. Robin arched lightly, leaning into his touch as his fingers, calloused from numerous battles, became more insistent, tracing more sensible patterns near areas she was quickly beginning to realize where sensitive. Soft touches to random spots on her skin made her gasp, and Chrom took the hints to remember those spots in order to better pleasure Robin.

Chrom delighted himself in the noises Robin was making, but impatience was building in his stomach and he couldn’t ignore it. He had to continue.

Carefully, gauging her reaction, Chrom sought out her breasts and began to knead them, not too rough for her, but with enough pressure to be pleasurable for her. Robin moaned softly, breath becoming a bit heavier as Chrom’s hands became slightly more insistent. It hit her that she was starting to make embarrassing sounds and bit her lip so that she didn’t cry out, but Chrom experimentally tweaked one of her nipples and Robin couldn’t contain her moan. It was louder and sounded more desperate than before, and she flushed in embarrassment and covered her mouth to contain her moans.

Chrom chuckled, removing her hands. “It’s alright Robin. I want to hear you. It…arouses me to hear you.”

With that, Chrom returned to her chest, this time pinching her nipples while he fondled her breasts. Robin had hesitantly removed her hands, but regretted her choice as her cry echoed around their room.  It became worse as Chrom smirked at her, dipping his head down and attaching his lips to her left nipple while he continued to pinch and tweak the other. Robin felt hot, too hot to be normal, and her body felt feverish. Her head was swimming, cloudy with desire, and she could only hold onto his biceps and bear with it. She arched into him as he pulled back, nipple still caught between his teeth. Robin’s head fell back against the pillows as Chrom repeated the move, only with the other nipple.

Robin jerked, almost violently, as Chrom tweaked her swollen nipples once more. His powerful arms held her in place, but she couldn’t help the sensations running through her body as Chrom pleasured her. There was warmth, hotter than before, that began in her stomach and traveled down to her intimate parts. She whimpered when Chrom blew air onto her chest, a needy, keening sound from the back of her throat, and knew she wanted nothing more than to be with him. Chrom looked at Robin, and smirked when he realized that her sounds were indeed sounds of pleasure. Her face was flushed with want, eyes hazy with desire, and her breath was coming out in short bursts of air. Chrom wanted to know what other sounds Robin could make once they moved on.

He sat back, needed a minute to catch his breath, and this gave Robin a chance to properly observe Chrom from another angle. His abs moved with each breath he took, muscles rippling under hard skin. She could see the hard muscle down his body, saw the smooth skin of his stomach where the skin was softer, and saw where the V of his pelvis dipped down lower. From here, Robin had a better view of Chrom’s manhood and her blush deepened.

“Are you ready to continue?”

Robin gulped, but nodded none the less. “Yes,” she breathed. “I want everything.”

Chrom sealed their lips together once more, but there was a difference this time. It was hotter and more passionate than their previous kisses. His hands weren’t still as they went lower down her body, brushing past her intimate area and resting on her thighs, where he kneaded her thighs. Robin broke away from their kiss to arch into his touch. Chrom nipped her throat, licking down her collarbone and continued downwards. He paused briefly to kiss each breast before licking a trail further downwards. His lips were searing hot, leaving a trail of fire down her skin as his lips reached her stomach, where he stopped once more to dip his tongue into her bellybutton. Robin shivered, but her breath caught in her throat as she realized that Chrom was hovering above her private area, looking between her and between her legs. He locked eyes with her, blue eyes darkened to a dark black color. She knew what he was asking, a silent question of whether this was okay, but there was no other answer but yes. Robin bit her lip and nodded.

Chrom swallowed, throat feeling dry suddenly. But he felt different, like an animal now that he could smell her arousal and had permission to ravage her. He wanted to take his time with her, but he wanted to ravage her. He wanted so much, confined to only one night.

Robin closed her eyes and held her breath. There was a light kiss on the inside of her thigh, going higher, getting closer to where she needed it. But she couldn’t open her eyes. She’d lose herself if she opened her eyes and saw what Chrom was doing. But she could definitely feel. And she could feel when his tongue flicked out and licked a long trail down her center.

“Chrom!”

Her reaction surprised him. He didn’t expect her to cry out like that, but her reaction awakened something within him. All rational thought was starting to leave him. He wanted, no _needed_ to hear more from her. She was beginning to writhe and beg and he loved it.

He started at the bottom, laving at her opening and licking up to her sensitive pearl, then sweeping back down. Lifting her thigh, he pulled her leg over his shoulder as he flicked his tongue up and down her sensitive nub. Robin moaned loudly, her fingers twisting in his hair, almost pulling it roughly, but somehow, she gathered some type of control. Chrom finally moved on from her pearl and began probing at her entrance, first teasing flicks with his tongue, but then it graduated to venturing deeper and deeper until Robin became a squirming, moaning mess.

“C-Chrom,” she moaned breathlessly. She’d never felt anything like this before, and she never imagined that Chrom would be in this position, head between her legs as he pleasured her, more concerned with her pleasure than his own. His other arm came up, hand firmly on her stomach. Whether he knew it or not, Chrom holding her down was the only thing keeping her tied to this world. Her mind was lost in pleasure, and she lost more of herself as the hand resting on her thigh snuck its way up, rubbing and circling her sensitive pearl while his mouth continued devouring her opening. She gave a strangled cry as Chrom switched on her, mouth attached to her sensitive bud as his finger breached her opening while she was distracted. Her vision swam, his assault on her body too much for her to handle.

Tight. She was tight, constantly squeezing his finger as he ventured into her. She was hot around him, the pressure almost keeping him in place. He listened for sounds of pain, but all the noises that Robin made her breathless cries of his name and strangled moans. So he curled his finger, making her jerk and her passage constrict. Another finger joined the first, curling and twisting inside of her. Chrom kept sucking on her little nub to keep her distracted while he explored her body, not wanting to pull his fingers free, but wanting to replace them with something else. He twisted his fingers again, and Robin’s voice rose in octave.

Robin’s moans sounded oddly obscene in the quiet of the room. The pressure between her legs was intense, and she felt like she was going to burst. Her body was thrumming with ecstasy, and every move Chrom made caused her to jerk, writhe, and arch into his touch. She was losing it, her vision beginning to go white from all of her sense being lost. With another twist of his fingers and a strong swipe of his tongue, Robin was gone. Her shout could probably be heard throughout the kingdom as she convulsed, body going tense, and then her body arched off the bed as her walls convulsed around his fingers. Tremors rocked her body, her legs trembling, and she felt weak as she felt her juices leak out of her. _That_ was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. It was like she left her body, the electricity of the whole thing making her feel limp.

“Chrom…” she whispered breathlessly.

“How do you feel?” He asked softly, licking his lips.

How did she feel? Could words even describe how she felt? Her legs kept trembling, her chest was heaving, she could feel a flush that probably reached past her neck. But how did she feel?

“I feel…I can’t even describe what I feel. My body is…it’s… _humming.”_ She blushed. “That doesn’t make much sense.”

But Chrom chuckled. “I wanted to please you, and make you feel good.” His cheeks heated. “As silly as it may sound, pleasing you is gratification for me.”

Robin gazed at him, roaming over his body once more and her eyes stopped as they slipped past his hips. “O-Oh,” she breathed.

He was red, standing thick and proud, and dripping slightly.  It stood erect, twitching slightly and she could have sworn she saw it throb once or twice. Her mouth suddenly went dry as she realized where exactly that was going, and she internally panicked. She’d never been breached before, and though the thought of Chrom being her first, she still got flustered and nervous. His fingers didn’t hurt because she was distracted, but now, when she had no distraction, she was freaking out inside.

Her breath quickened as he descended, mouth laying soft kisses up her shoulder and his hands slowly trailed down to her hips. He drew circles in her flesh, and though his head and nudging her, he didn’t move. She realized that he was waiting for her to be okay, for her to give him the ‘okay’ to push into to. He wanted to make sure she’d be alright before he did anything.

How much this man loved and cared for her made her feel like crying. 

“Robin-“ Chrom began, but Robin just pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, smiling a little at her ridiculousness. “But…just thinking about how much you love me, and how much you care for me…and how much you care about my pleasure and pleasing me…” she smiled up at him. “I’m just…I’m sorry.” She kissed him, against and again. “I love you so much. I-I’m ready.”

“Are you sure Robin?” Chrom asked, though he continued to trail kisses down her jaw.

“I’m sure. Please Chrom. I want it.”

“Alright.”

Robin couldn’t anticipate how much it would hurt, but she knew it would hurt. She knew there’d be pain, probably more pain than she’d be used to, but she wasn’t prepared for the gentle pressure at her entrance, the burn that accompanied it. But the slow push, the slow rock of his hips made it feel less painful. Inch by inch he pushed in, until he was fully seated inside of her, a low curse spilling from his lips as he hovered over her.

Chrom glanced down once he was fully inside of her and studied Robin’s face. It was obvious that Robin was in pain, judging by the way her face had twisted. She was breathing hard, but was trying to calm herself by steadying her breath. He could feel her nails digging into his skin and could see red marks beginning to form. Her thighs were clenched tightly around his waist and her green eyes were shut tight, spots of tears in the corners of her eyes. Chrom leaned down and brushed his lips against her eyes, kissing her tears away.

“Relax Robin,” he whispered.

She whimpered and pulled him closer. “It just hurts…so much,” she breathed.

“It will get better,” Chrom assured. He reigned in his hormones as he moved slowly, pulling his length out of her and pushing back in, filling her completely.

Robin’s eyes slowly opened as she felt the entirety of Chrom filling her, the head of his cock brushing against a special spot. The pain slowly started to fade away, making way for a dull ache, but with shocks of pleasure. Her legs stayed tight around him, but she moved her arms to wrap around his neck. She swallowed, her throat feeling dry, as she laid her head back on the pillow and locked eyes with him. Robin couldn’t help but pull Chrom in for another kiss, just as fervent as they last ones. She now found that she needed him, that she missed it when Chrom pulled out of her, and that she cherished when he pushed back in.

Chrom grunted, starting to build a steady pace as Robin relaxed further, her breathing quickening slightly and cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. Her lips were puffy and swollen from their kissing, and her eyes were dark and cloudy from passion. Chrom risked a look between them, watching as he disappeared inside of her and pulled back out. It was one of the most erotic things he had seen, and he accidentally thrusted too sharply. But the little noise out of Robin’s throat, the choked moan, made Chrom gasped, especially when Robin rolled her hips up into his. Chrom felt her fingers, gentle at one paint, beginning to dig harder into his back. But her noises were encouraging, and the sounds made as their skin slapped together were increasingly erotic.

Robin tilted her head to the side as Chrom leaned down, mouth attaching to the sensitive spot on her neck and working a bruise onto her skin. She felt mischievous as she moaned softly into his ear, accompanying it with another roll of her hips.  His rhythm stuttered and his breath caught at her movement. She internally chuckled as it took him a minute to get his rhythm back and decided to play further.

“Chrom,” she breathed into his ear.

“R-Robin?” His hips jerked again.

She moaned, louder this time and bit the lobe of his ear. “Please Chrom.”

His muscles tensed under her hands, like he was holding back. But she knew what Chrom was like. She knew that there was an animal inside of Chrom that he always held back. The first time she’d seen it was against Gangrel, when he man had made a crude comment about her. It was one of the moments that she had realized the depth of his love for her. The comment was made, regarding what bedroom activities Gangrel would force onto Robin, Chrom had completely lost it. Gangrel’s death was not a swift one

Robin had seen glimpses of that animal before, but she wanted to experience it for herself now. She appreciated that he was being gentle, but wanted something more. She wanted to release that animal inside him. Wasn’t that what this night was about? And didn’t Chrom promise to make her happy? Him losing it would make her happy. Seeing that animal come alive would make her happy. And maybe he was holding back, but that was alright; she’d get it out of him. It would just take some prompting.

Chrom’s lock was beginning to break. This side of Robin, this playful side of hers, was very arousing. He was desperately trying to hold back, in fear of hurting Robin, yet she was doing her hardest to make him lose it. And for what? For fun? Or was there a hidden desire behind her actions? Either way, reigning in his hormones was taking much more work that he had thought.

“Mmm.” She lightly suckled on the lobe of his ear, running her nails up is back lightly. “Chrom…” this sounded like a breathless plea. “Stop holding back.” However, this one was a command. And she knew that it had affected Chrom more than he wanted to show because his rhythm broke once more, the next thrust hitting harder than the last. It hit a special spot inside of her and made her cry out louder.

No. It was breaking. There was almost no restraint left. Chrom was using the last of his willpower to hold himself back, but it was nearly gone. Before, Robin had a shy nervous wreck. But now, she was a playful, deviant vixen that was asking him to show a side of him he tried to keep under lock. “Robin-“

She leaned up and sealed their lips together in a fierce kiss, rolling her hips into his and tightening her legs. Chrom gasped out loud, jerking his hips again. Robin smirked into the kiss, biting his lip and pulling on his lip.  Chrom’s fingers tightened in the sheets, gritting his teeth. And Robin knew she won. She had him right where she wanted him.

“Robin,” he grunted, stilling. “I-I can’t hold back any longer. I’m sorry.”

Robin hid a smirk. Chrom leaned down and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. Before she could realize he had pulled out, leaving her with that empty feeling, her legs were hiked up on his arms, the backs of her knees hooking around his elbows. Robin blinked up at Chrom, who smirked down at her. “I guess your little tactic worked.”

Robin didn’t have a chance to reply as Chrom slammed back into her, the new position giving him new access to places deep within her. She could barely hold back her choked gasp, which quickly turned into loud moaning. His movements were faster, much more forceful, and he angled his hips to hit that spot within her that made her cry out. Her whole body was trembling under the ruthlessness of his thrusts. She felt her hips sinking deeper into the bed with ever harsh thrust of his hips.

Chrom was in ecstasy. Finally, he could do as he please. No more holding back. That animal was out and he lusted for Robin. He could smell her arousal, feel her walls around him, see that deep flush across her face and down her neck. And he loved it. His hips worked with abandon, the only thought on his mind pleasuring Robin. Her moans turned into incoherent stutters, eyes half-lidded, but filled with lust, love, and excitement. And Chrom was beginning to love that look.

Robin whimpered as Chrom suddenly stopped and pulled out completely. If it was because of her teasing earlier, she was definitely sorry for what she did. As Chrom rubbed his head against her entrance, never venturing inside though, Robin thought she’d die from this delicious torture. “Please…don’t tease me.”

Chrom didn’t answer her, still rubbing against her without moving.  Robin tried shifting her hips to get him inside, but Chrom slid back a bit and grabbed her, rolling them over without warning. It was such a fast move that Robin didn’t notice until she heard the wind whistling and her perspective shifted. At this position, Chrom gazed at her hungrily. “You look amazing like this,” he purred.

Robin would have covered herself, but Chrom had already seen everything she had to offer. The look she was getting just made her blush. She couldn’t believe she’d been reduced to this. Her body was trembling, she was wet, and she felt dizzy with pleasure. These feelings were foreign, but not entirely unwanted. She just couldn’t handle the teasing.

“Would you like to try it this way?”

The question surprised her. This way? Was he handing over control to her? It was…the gesture was sweet; the fact that Chrom was holding back his pleasure for a few moments in order to give Robin some control. Maybe…maybe it wouldn’t be too bad for them to try it this way.

Shakily, Robin nodded. But she was nervous because she had no idea what she was truly doing. The fear of embarrassing herself came rushing back immediately, and she hesitated to move further. But the lustful look had receded, replaced with something that was more gentle. And her doubts faded away as well. Chrom was still rubbing his head up and down her slit, waiting. Robin swallowed dryly and pushed back, feeling him partially slide in. He wasn’t even in all the way, but her body was still quivering. Had he not been holding her up, she would have collapsed. There was a need for him to fill her again, an ache that was eating away at her.

She pushed further, feeling him slide even further inside of him. Chrom moved his hands to her hips, thumbing patterns into her hips once more with light fingers. Robin sank down again, this time until Chrom was all the way in. And then she collapsed, falling against his chest. Chrom stroked her back tenderly, laying kisses on her exposed neck. Robin just…just needed a minute or two…

She placed her palms flat on his chest, willing her body to move. Once she was up, she slid her hips back and sank down, moaning as he filled her again. Chrom’s arousal, which he put a hold on for her, came back full force, fingers gripping her waist. Robin was sure that she would have bruises come morning, but she didn’t mind it in the least. Her thighs were still shaking and she was still dizzy from arousal, but she could still move. And move she did.

Her hips rocked back and came forward to join them again and again, Chrom's hands travelling behind to cup her cheeks and hold her to him. A growl wrangled itself from somewhere out of his chest, a deep rumbling reverberating through his torso, feeling the vibration under her hands. She rose and fell at a steady pace, his hips rolling to meet hers every time, driving himself deeper. Robin was angling her hips to direct where she wanted Chrom to hit, but she didn’t have the same control that Chrom did. And as if he sensed this, he gradually started taking control of her movements; his hands helped direct her movements and she could feel him brushing against that spot. But his grip remained strong, using it to push her back and forth on top of him as he steadily began picking up the pace.

“Chrom,” she whimpered as the king picked up his speed and strength. Chrom rammed into her, causing her to choke on her own moans. She dug her nails into Chrom’s chest as the pleasure began mounting higher and higher. He was so deep inside her, their skin smacking together loudly in the too quiet room. In the back of her mind, she wondered if anyone in the rest of the castle could hear her. She was being loud enough as it was.

The next thrust snapped her out of her thoughts, and she had to hold back what was undoubtedly a scream. Chrom seemed to notice and slammed up harder, gripping her tighter and bringing her down onto his cock. Robin should have known better. From his previous actions, Chrom seemed to use her noises as encouragement to get her to make more. Robin couldn’t contain her scream this time and made her pleasure vocal, letting the whole kingdom know how good he was making her feel. She bit her lip, drawing blood. Chrom leaned up and ran his tongue across her lip, wiping the blood away. He used that to pull her into a kiss, one that was almost demanding. Robin returned the kiss with full force, screaming into it as Chrom hit that spot with even more force than before. The only thing keeping her silent was the kiss, Chrom’s tongue in her mouth.

 Chrom realized that Robin was limp in his arms and rolled them over again, driving her into the bed. Robin’s mouth fell open in another scream, lying submissive as he pounded into her. He was gone, his thoughts muddled. The sheets were damp with their sweat and from their exertion, but Chrom wanted to find that one spot…

It took one change in the angle of Chrom’s hips to find the spot that made her lose it. Robin arched off the bed, her screams reaching a whole new pitch. Chrom hissed as Robin clenched, her walls nearly suffocating him. If she kept doing that, he had no idea if he would be able to last much longer. He drove into that spot once again, now hearing a steady stream of screaming from Robin, almost until she was sobbing. Chrom grinded against her sweet spot with his thrusts, remaining inside her a bit longer. Robin keened, rolling her hips up in an attempt to keep up with him. Chrom looked down at where their bodies were separating and joining and licked his lips. Robin’s fluids were nearly gushing out, coating his member in them. Her vocals and the sounds made as their skin met seemed louder than before, but that was the last thing on Chrom’s mind.  He was near completion, and he felt that Robin was the same way, and he wanted to see what face she made when she reached climax. He cherished the image of her hair stuck to her forehead, the beads of sweat trickling down her neck. Her eyes were half closed and her swollen lips parted slightly as she greedily took what he gave, teetering on the edge as her eyes seemed to beg for him to help them both finish.

And he wanted to watch her fall apart. He wanted her to see how her expression twisted in ecstasy. He wanted to see her body arch into him. He wanted to feel her walls convulse around him. He asked before if it made him greedy, to want to much, but primal instincts pushed greed aside and replaced it with his lust.

It took one last thrust, and then Robin was gone. “CHROOOM!” She screamed in pure ecstasy, her eyes rolling back. Something inside of her exploded, and it all came out in one amazing moment. Black dots danced behind her eyes as white noise assaulted her ears, leaving behind the sounds of their bodies smacking together and replacing it with a moment of noiseless bliss. It was like an out of body experience. For those blissful moments, Robin was not herself.

And then she crashed back down.

A throaty groan escaped Chrom’s lips as Robin’s eyes rolled back and her walls constricted around him, so tightly that he fought to pull back out. But that creature, that animal that was deep inside of him screamed for release. Chrom’s animalistic side took over and his hips took a mind of their own and went wild. Robin was completely limp, unable to moan and left with breathless gasps as Chrom continued his assault on her body. He could feel himself pulsing within; her walls were still so tight around him, like Robin refused to let go. And Chrom didn’t leave. He tensed, body going rigid as he reached his peak. The noise he made, the inhuman roar that came from his mouth, must have echoed through the whole kingdom as Chrom, the King of the kingdom, emptied himself inside of his new Queen. They were whole, one, united.

Every ounce of energy Chrom had before seeped out of him after his release. He collapsed beside his Queen, the sound of their heavy breathing the only noise in the room. His heart was still pounding in his chest, almost as if it was about to beat out of his chest. This kind of relaxation, this type of satisfaction, was something he’d only get from Robin. This feeling, like nothing he knew before, was foreign to him, but he’d quickly get used to it, if Robin was by his side. Somehow, he found the strength to lift himself and pull out of Robin. He hissed as he gently withdrew, for now limp member over sensitized after his release. He leaned up to see Robin’s face, not as flushed as before, but still with coloring in her cheeks. Her breathing had calmed slightly, but she was still a bit out of it. Chrom chuckled and brushed stands of her hair from her eyes. “Robin, are you alright?”

Robin’s face sudden broke out into a silly grin and she began to giggle. “I’m wonderful,” she said blissfully. “Just wonderful.”

Chrom stroked her cheek gently. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

She shook her head, still grinning. “I expected there to be some pain, but I’m fine.”

“I’m glad. For a while there I…I lost control of myself.” He smirked down at her. “But you my naughty little vixen…that was your plan from the start, wasn’t it?”

Robin’s blush returned. “I-I just…um…”

Chrom laughed. Robin was just too cute. “It’s fine my Queen. I enjoyed myself tonight Robin.” A surge of pride went through him as he watched Robin stutter for an answer, her body covered in his marks, and his seed dripping from her hole. It was enough to make a few sparks of arousal shoot through him, but he was quick to tamper it down. His body was exhausted and he doubted Robin was up for much more after this as well.

“I’m very happy Chrom,” Robin said, startling him out of his thoughts. “Very happy. I…I admired you from afar for so long, but we’ve come a long way. From me wanting you from a distance to this being our wedding night…” she gave him a bright smile. “I love you so much Chrom.”

Chrom leaned down, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. “And I love you my Queen.”

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Robin was warm. She was unable to move, that much she could feel, but she was extremely warm. And giddy. She could barely move her body, but she didn’t mind in the least. With Chrom’s arms around her, making her feel safe and secure, she didn’t want to get up from the bed. She wanted to be with Chrom in this bed for as long as she could. Not only that, but the sound of Chrom, gently humming as he stroked her back, was lulling her back into sleep.

“Robin?”

She hummed, nuzzling his chest.

His chest rumbled as he laughed, his hand resting on her lower back. “I love the position we’re in as well, but I do think we should get up and take a bath. We did get fairly sweaty last night.”

The dull ache in Robin’s hips agreed with him. “I…I can’t move,” she whispered, her throat sounding scratchy and rough. It made her flush as she realized _why_ it was that she couldn’t use her voice so much.

Chrom laughed again, lifting himself and Robin into an upright position. “Don’t worry. I can carry you.”

Robin yelped as Chrom lifted her and carried her over to the bathing chambers, smirking at her flushed face as he set her on the edge of the tub and began filling it with water. Robin used this time to look over her body, taking note of the markings on her body, many of them love marks and hickies all over her arms and chest, the red markings on her leg from his hands, from when he had…used his mouth…on a place…

She flushed thinking about it again.

“Robin?” Chrom picked her up again and set her gently in the tub, and then sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Robin mock glared at him over her shoulder. “You could have warned me!”

Chrom laid his head on her shoulder, and Robin could just feel him laughing at her. “I’m sorry love, but you looked adorable when you were looking at all the marks I gave you. I couldn’t help it.” His arms tightened around her. “And you look really cute when you blush.”

On cue, Robin’s face broke out in a blush. “I-I...I’m not...”

It pleased Chrom that Robin was so nervous and timid behind closed doors, but the brilliant tactician in the army. She was strong and determined in front of the company, but was a blushing stuttering mess with him around. He could make her into this.

This shy Robin had a charm about her, a charm that Chrom found arousing…

“C-Chrom?” Robin could feel something rubbing against her, and she had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly what it was. “What’re you-“

Chrom turned her head and sealed their lips together, hands seeking out her chest and taking hold. Robin moaned, feeling Chrom inserting two fingers into her. She whimpered, feeling her own arousal building.

“Can you feel this Robin? Do you know what this is?”

Robin distinctly heard a wet sound and could feel Chrom’s fingers feeling around inside of her. It was just the water, right?

“I left that inside of you last night,” Chrom whispered. “This is still inside of you.”

His fingers withdrew, replaced with something bigger and harder. Robin groaned, hands seeking out something to hold. She grasped Chrom’s hands, which were on her breasts, and slowly rocked her hips. Chrom began to gently thrust into her, easily finding that spot from last night and hitting it with slow, perfect thrusts. It was nothing like last night, the wild, passionate love they had made. No, it was slow and gentle, but just as perfect as last night. Chrom brought them together with a slow rocking, soft groans spilling from his mouth. There was no rush to completion, no hurry; just building passion between them and a nearing climax. Robin keened as Chrom shifted slightly, angling his hips to better hit her sweet spot. She was getting close, her body still sensitive, and they had only just started. But it was getting harder and harder to contain.

She turned her head and sealed their lips together as she climaxed once more, moaning into their kiss. Chrom followed, her name a low groan on his lips. They panted for breath as they broke apart from their kiss, Robin still in a daze.

“I think,” Chrom gasped. “We should hurry up and bathe.”

Robin couldn’t agree more. She doubted she could handle going once more.

* * *

~A Year Later~

A lot could change in a year.

Within a year, Chrom and Robin ruled as kindly and as fairly as they could, doing as Robin requested and meeting personally with the people some days, while also making sure that laws stayed followed, just, and provided equality. Chrom’s council now consisted of some of the Shepherds, including Frederick, Stahl, Cordelia, and Miriel. This way, Chrom not only had the wisdom of Emmeryn’s advisers, but also his own friends to help him make decisions that would help benefit the kingdom.

Robin had thrown herself into learning about the kingdom and the people, taking time to talk with the people and see what they thought about what could improve the kingdom, all things which she took into consideration. If she was their Queen, she had to work with them and do what's best to ensure their happiness. And it was what she did for the past year, and what she saw herself doing for years to come.

* * *

 

Robin bit her lip nervously as Libra checked her over, making sure she was okay. After she had gotten ill for the third time that morning, Chrom practically dragged her down to Libra’s chambers, where he had taken over as the palace healer, and had Libra check her over. Chrom was standing nervously by her side; the only indication that he was nervous was the tightening of his grip on her hand. He certainly didn’t want anything bad to befall his Queen, and seeing Robin ill for the third time sent him into a frenzy.

Finally, Libra smiled. “Naga smiles down upon us this day,” he announced. “Robin, nothing is wrong. There is nothing ailing you.”

“That’s a relief,” Robin said. “But, I feel like there’s something else.”

“Yes.” Libra’s smile seemed to widen. “Robin, you are with child.”

Robin froze. “W-With child?” She was going to have a baby?!

“Yes Robin. Already, an heir for the Ylissean throne.”

Robin placed a hand on her flat stomach. _‘There’s a child…mine and Chrom’s child…inside of me.’_ She snuck a glance at Chrom, who had a shocked look across his face. He stared at Libra for another minute or two before looking at Robin.  _'Please tell me he isn't upset.'_

“We have a child,” he whispered, so shocked that it was almost breathless.

Robin didn’t know why, but she began to laugh. The reality of it hit her too. They had a child. “Yes Chrom. We’re having a baby.” And his reaction proved everything. They were going to be parents! They were actually bringing another life into this world.

Chrom wrapped her in a hug, laughing as well. “Robin, I’m so happy. This is like a dream come true. We have a child.” He gave her a loving kiss, placing a hand over hers on her stomach. “I love you so much Robin.”

Robin smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, we all knew that after sex came babies... 
> 
> But anyways, this was actually published on my alt account back in June of '16, but I had started working on the chapter itself back in November of '15, so you can see the amount of time I tried to spend on it to make it unique and real (I also didn't join ao3 until June of 2016 so that factored into why I have a really inconsistent update schedule here, but my schedule was and still is weird on my alt account because I can't always find time to write freely); I have other stories on my alt account I'm trying to keep up with). I really hope I captured that rather than it seeming like another generic sex scene. At first, I didn't like it and thought it was terrible, but as I changed and edited more and more, I was happy with how it turned out, so I think I did pretty well with it (I also have to be more confident with what I write. I'm always panicking, thinking that everything I type is horrible and terrible). The only thing I didn't really like was the ending, but I stuck with it.
> 
> Around the time I wrote this was around the time I start following a lot of different writing blogs and experimenting with characters outside my comfort zone in order to get better at my writing. Fire Emblem was great, but the reason these particular chapters took so long was because I was playing the next batch of Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Conquest, and Revelations; I also took a short hiatus when those came out because I was super stressed. From the next chapter on, every time this is updated on my alt account, it'll be updated here. 
> 
> Next chapter will be about Robin's pregnancy and Lucina. And I will see you guys there!


	9. Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Robin's due date gets closer, she and Chrom are more nervous. But also happy to meet their new daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took for-fucking ever to me to finish because I didn't know where I wanted to end it, but here it is!

 

~Seven Months Later~

"Lyn."

"Dawn."

"Mahiru."

"Grace."

"Meiko."

"Harmony."

"Erika."

"Aria."

"Mana."

"Lissa!"

"Lissa?"

"Why Lissa?"

"Because I think Lissa's a great name!"

"Darling,  _your_  name is Lissa."

"I know!" Lissa said, pouting. "But isn't it such a pretty name? Right Robin?"

Robin laughed. "Yes, I do admit that Lissa is an adorable name, but it fits you." She smiled mischievously. "I don't think you'd want my newborn baby to take all the attention from you, right Lissa?"

Lissa shook her head quickly. "N-No! I-I just thought it was a cute name! Let's think of more…like Annabelle!"

"Darling, that sounds very close to my name," Maribelle pointed out. "I think it needs to be something a tad more original. Like…maybe we should all contribute a letter, and see what name we get."

"That's a great idea! I'll go first! O!" Lissa said.

"um…M."

"E?"

"L!"

"I."

"A."

"Omelia?" Lissa spelled out, then tasted the name. "Pretty, but let's try again. I don't think it fits for your baby Robin! S!"

"E."

"L."

"E!"

"N."

"A."

"Selena sounds graceful," Maribelle said after spelling it out. "What do you think Robin?"

"I admit, Selena is a nice name, but I think we can think of more." Robin rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach. Her little girl was kicking lightly, but not really responding to any of the names. Robin wondered if they'd ever find a good name; so far, the baby didn't seem to react to any of them. They'd been trying for a few days now, but the baby had yet to respond. And it wasn't like Robin couldn't feel her move yet; the baby could be quite active when she wanted to. But lately, she hadn't responded to anything name given to her.

"What about Nadore? It sounds like a regal, powerful name," Lissa suggested.

"Or how about Lunaris? It still sounds regal, but has a deep, charming sound to it," Maribelle added.

Robin considered all the names for a moment before putting a hand on her stomach. "Baby? What do you think? Kick if you like any of the names. Grace. Melody. Harmony."

The baby didn't respond, save for a slight wiggle. Robin shook her head. "Okay. Omelia. Selena. Mahiru."

Still nothing. Robin rubbed her stomach tenderly. "I guess you don't like those names, huh?" She tried the rest, but the baby didn't respond, only a slight kick to Lunaris. She kicked lightly when Robin asked again to be sure, but that was her only reaction, so Robin tried a couple more names. When she finished, the baby kicked very lightly, as it waiting for more, but Robin was out of names to give her. She was starting to consider naming her after some of the Heroes of Old, but she wanted her baby to have an original name. Something unique. "I'll give you a couple more later, alright honey?"

Lissa tentatively came closer. "D-Do you really think that the baby can hear and understand us?" She looked like she wanted to touch Robin's stomach but refrained from it, knowing that Robin had a tendency to be uncomfortable with people touching her stomach lately. That, and Robin nearly took off Gaius's hand when he pressed candy to her stomach to see if the baby would react. Since them, everyone either asked, or just refrained from doing it.

"I know it for a fact," Robin replied. "When Chrom first felt the baby kick, it was because we were talking to the baby. Well, I was telling her stories while Chrom was being a mother hen."

_~Flashback~_

" _So your Daddy barges in on me when I'm in the bath, and Mommy was so embarrassed," Robin said, sitting by the window. "She turned all red and started throwing things at him. It wasn't pretty. Daddy's ear turned red after Mommy threw something at it, and stayed like that for days."_

_She had been talking to the baby ever since she first felt the few wiggles inside of her. First, she only spoke in short phrases or greeted their baby in the morning and told them goodnight before she went to bed. Then they moved to Robin asking questions to see if the baby would react. And now that she knew her baby would respond to her, she was constantly talking to the baby, just to make sure he or she would recognize her voice. It was just a little ritual she had going on. Whenever she had the time or had a stressful day, she would spend some time talking with the baby. It gave her a sense of peace and took all her worries away._

_Behind her, the door opened, and she heard Chrom walk in and set his crown down. "Robin? Are you feeling alright today?"_

_Robin smiled as she felt Chrom wrap his arms around her and kiss her cheek, resting light hands on her stomach. "I'm fine," Robin replied. "I've been talking with our baby most of the day."_

_Chrom began to gently rub her stomach. "How is our baby?"_

" _From what Libra's told me, our baby is fine. Perfectly healthy," Robin answered. "He or she has been moving a little bit, but they're doing just fine." She placed a hand over his. "I've just been talking with the baby so they recognize my voice." She grinned up at him. "And with how much you fuss over me, I think they know your voice too."_

_Chrom chuckled. He'd become even more overprotective of her the larger she got. He had been on the receiving end of some of her mood swings due to his overprotectiveness, and he did try to calm down, but every now and then he'd be a bit…defensive. Vaike had made the mistake of making a joke out of how fat Robin had gotten and Chrom was the one who overreacted, trying to fight him then and there. Lissa had to break them up and Robin hadn't been happy with either of them. "I would hope so." He got to his knees and kissed Robin's stomach. "Have you been treating Mommy well? She's doing her best to take care of you because she and I love you. And stay strong. It won't be long before we can meet one another."_

_Robin smiled at Chrom's tenderness; he was so excited when she started showing. She was about to talk to their baby as well when she suddenly gasped, feeling a sharp pain in her side. "Ow!" Was that…?_

" _Robin!" Chrom jumped up. "Is it the baby?!"_

" _Y-Yes," Robin breathed. "But, it wasn't bad." She grabbed his hand and placed it over the pained spot. This happened once before, and Libra assured her it was simply the baby kicking her. Sometimes out of reflex, and sometimes out of happiness. Libra assured her that the baby would kick due to his or her emotions. "Just wait."_

_Chrom still looked worried, but his expression changed to one of pure joy when he felt the tap against his hand. Robin giggled, feeling another kick and watching Chrom smile in delight. "T-The baby kicked," he breathed. "Our baby actually kicked!"_

_Robin laughed. "I think they were responding to your voice. I think they might be…happy."_

_As if to answer her, Robin felt another kick, this one a bit stronger. She flinched, but put her own hand over Chrom's. "Our child is happy," Chrom breathed, leaning up to kiss her. Robin happily responded. As if sensing their parents love, the baby happily kicked away._

_~Flashback End~_

"Aw! I wanna feel!" Lissa pouted. She gently placed her hand on Robin's stomach, feeling warmth beneath her palm. She was one of the only few people Robin freely allowed to touch her stomach. Robin didn't mind because she knew Lissa was simply curious and would be hesitant at first, and very careful, so she didn't say anything. However, Lissa was still wary of touching Robin's stomach with asking first.

"Darling, the baby won't just kick because you want her to," Maribelle said. "It takes time. You can't just-"

Robin flinched, feeling a kick, right against Lissa's palm. Lissa gasped, her eyes wide in shock. "S-S-She kicked! She kicked!"

Maribelle blinked. "R-Really?"

Lissa grinned happily. "She kicked! She really did!"

Robin chuckled. "She was probably really happy to hear her Auntie Lissa's voice. She usually kicks me when Chrom and I are talking." She rubbed the spot tenderly. "She kicks really hard though. Definitely Chrom's daughter." While Robin was glad that her baby was recognizing her family's voice better, she wished Lucina would calm down with the kicking, if just for a moment.

"Speaking of Chrom, how does he take to being a father?" Maribelle asked. "Was he excited?"

Robin smiled, remembering how Chrom had reacted. How his eyes widened and his smile was so wide that Robin swore it reached his ears. How quiet and breathless he had been when Robin confirmed it. "Well, Chrom was…shocked at first. Honestly, we weren't really planning on having a child so soon. But while our baby was a surprise, it was one we were both grateful for. When Chrom first found out, he was delighted. The only other time I saw him smile so much was after I said yes to his proposal. And now, every chance he gets he likes to rub my stomach or read story books, just so our daughter is used to his voice. He's already becoming protective, and I think he'll spoil her rotten if he could." She laughed. "The baby's room is already ready, and filled with more toys than Lucina could possibly need. I tried to tell him that she had enough stuff in her room, but he insisted he wanted her to be comfortable." She remembered how silly Chrom looked, trying to be serious and insist that there was still stuff their baby needed while he was holding a fluffy pink animal that was a gift from some of the villagers. Robin had been trying to stifle her laughter as Chrom tried to reason with her about why she need so many toys, the animal on his hip almost a large as he was.

"W-What did you just say?" Maribelle stuttered.

"Hmm?" Robin looked up, then realized what she let slip. "O-Oh…it was just a name I was thinking over ever since I heard that the baby was a girl. Lucina. I don't know why, but I think it's a fitting name." She blushed, ducking her head. "I wasn't sure how Chrom would take to it, so…I've been keeping it to myself."

"I like it!" Lissa gushed. "Lucina. Lucina. Lucina…it fits! I love it!"

"I think it fits as well. You should let Chrom hear it," Maribelle advised. "Of course, when he's not going crazy over her," she added with a laugh.

Lissa laughed as well. "I don't believe it. Never thought I'd see the day Chrom went so crazy for someone." Her expression turned serious. "Actually, I knew I would. He really does care for his family, especially after what happened to Emmeryn. We all miss her, but Chrom took it the hardest because they were so close. I don't think he wants to lose anyone else that he loves, especially you. Remember how insane he went when Gangrel made that crude remark towards you?"

How could Robin forget? It was downright disgusting. Gangrel had enraged her, but Chrom had turned into an animal; if it hadn't been for Chrom's honor, he would've torn apart Gangrel's body in that moment. And Robin was sure that if he was given a chance to do so, Chrom would tear Gangrel apart.

"When I was healing him, he was saying stuff under his breath about how he'd never let anyone take anymore loved ones away from him, and how he'd give his life before he let anything bad happen to you. It was…scary, how protective he was," Lissa explained. "I'd never seen him get so angry at something like that."

"It just shows how dedicated he is to his family," Maribelle pointed out. "Isn't Henry the same way?"

Lissa blushed. "H-He threatened to rip the entrails out of anyone who dared hurt me and use them as down to make blankets to keep us warm at night." She waved her hands hurriedly, seeing Robin and Maribelle's pale and horrified faces. "B-B-But he's really sweet under all of that insanity! A-And he's not even insane! He might be really twisted but it's only because his childhood wasn't the greatest and-"

Maribelle put her hands on Lissa's shoulders. "Darling, we all…trust Henry, we just aren't used to his…manner of speaking yet. We know he loves you and all, but his expressions of love and affection towards you are…strange."

Lissa sighed. "And speaking of Henry, I left him alone with Lon'qu and I don't think that was a good idea. Henry doesn't really know when to back off and Lon'qu doesn't have the best temper, especially where Henry is involved. I should probably go save him." She climbed off the bed, running around it to give Robin a hug. "I'll probably be back later. If Henry's not maimed."

Maribelle stood as well. "It's tea time, and I have a date with my beloved. I'll be leaving as well Robin." She gave Robin a hug as well. "Take care."

Robin watched them go, rubbing her stomach again. "You'll be protected by a lot of loved ones my child," she said softly. "Even Mommy and Daddy. We love you so much." Feeling another kick, stronger than the last, Robin laughed. "I get it. You love us too." She hummed, a thought rolling around in her mind. "What do you think about the name Emi?"

The baby kicked softly. It was a reaction at least, so maybe she liked it.

"I guess we'll keep that for later," Robin said. "Maybe your Daddy thought of some names for you. Do you think I should tell him the name Lucina?"

The baby kicked again, a strong one that made Robin wince. "Alright. Fine. I'll tell him."

As if on cue, Chrom opened the door, immediately rushing to Robin's side. He didn't even care to remove his day clothes before kneeling beside the bed. "How are you today?" He asked softly, placing a hand on her stomach. "Nothing happened, right? You rested today? The baby is alright, isn't she?"

Robin placed her hand over his and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Chrom. So is the baby. I've simply been trying to think of names for our daughter. That's all I did today, so don't worry about me. And I was with Lissa and Maribelle while I was trying to decide. I wasn't alone and I didn't get hurt."

Chrom sighed, removing his cape and crown and dropping them to the floor. Robin would've scolded him about it, but she knew that when he was focused on the baby, nothing else mattered. He'd pick his clothes up eventually. "I have been thinking about that lately. Has our baby liked any names we picked before?"

Robin shook her head. "None, though Emi seemed to be one that she considered, but not a favorite."

"Emi?" Chrom asked.

"Yes," Robin answered shyly. "Short for…Emmeryn."

Chrom gave a single nod. "Ah," he said simply, and then went silent, staring off into the distance.

Robin first thought she had offended Chrom, until she saw a single tear slip from his eye. "S-Sorry," he apologized, quickly wiping it away. "It's just…It may sound silly, but I miss her so much…and hearing you wanting to name our daughter after my sister…"

Robin cupped his cheek. "Chrom…If I had more time, I would've loved to get to know Emmeryn better. I thought it'd be good to honor her this way."

Chrom chuckled, kissing her stomach lightly. "You're very thoughtful Robin. But knowing my sister…I think she would want our daughter to decide her own fate, not let it be dictated by being named after a deceased relative. She should shape her own legacy instead of being in the shadow of my sister's."

"I-I never thought about it like that," Robin murmured. It made sense though, but Robin hadn't seen it that way. Not at first. With all of the great things she had heard about Emmeryn, she figured that their daughter would be honored to be named after her aunt. But if their daughter found out about Emmeryn's title, maybe she  _would_ be compelled to be like Emmeryn. Maybe that name wasn't the best option for their child.

"Don't worry about it Robin. You meant well." He got up from his kneeling position and sat on the bed next to her, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. "Things have been…exhausting lately. There's a festival coming up that we need to prepare for, we need to recruit more soldiers for the army, make sure the people are okay and that there's enough food for everyone, not to mention the next few weddings to be planned…" he trailed off, closing his eyes. "In all that I have to do, I neglected to think of a name for our daughter."

"It's fine Chrom," Robin said gently. "You're still getting used to everything. There are still things you need to learn. Maybe if you'd let me attend some of the meetings-"

"Out of the question," Chrom cut her off. "I get stressed enough from these meetings, I don't need the mother of my child getting stressed and I don't want to risk anything happening to our baby."

"But I can't just lay around here all day Chrom. I don't like it." Robin pouted. "I'm not one to sit around."

Chrom kissed her pout away. "I'm sorry Robin, but I don't want to take any risks. You can still go into the library and the gardens if you'd like, but you can leave the meetings to me."

"Then can I at least take walks in the towns?" Robin asked. "I'll ask our friends to accompany me, I promise," she said, seeing Chrom open his mouth to protest. "Please Chrom. Let me do something! I don't like being cooped up like this."

Chrom sighed. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Robin was beginning to get restless, but he never asked because she always seemed so comfortable. But hearing this now, he probably should've let her go out so she didn't have to see the same things all the time. "Alright. If they don't mind, ask Vaike and Lon'qu to go with you. They work well together as a team and I know they won't let any harm come to you."

"Yay!" Robin kissed Chrom sweetly. "Thank you!"

Chrom smiled. "Anything to make you happy. Now, how about we try more baby names?"

"Alright. Then how about…Ruby?"

"Lilian?"

Robin completely forgot to mention the name Lucina, their talk about Emmeryn still weighing on her mind.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"My Queen!"

"Lady Robin!"

"My liege!"

"H-How are you m'lady?"

"Queen Robin!"

Robin chuckled nervously as many of the townspeople swarmed her, asking questions, bowing, or some of the just generally fainting. It was overwhelming to be honest, all these people seemed to find her as some kind of deity when she was just a woman. A woman who had happened to marry into nobility. It wasn't her intent, nor did she ever think she would ever get a reception like this. But this was something she never even dreamed of. All these people that looked up to her…she felt like she didn't even deserve it.

"Everyone, please," Robin said loudly, gathering all attention. Which wasn't hard as the people held on to her every word. They silenced almost immediately. "I came here today to talk with all of you. About the kingdom. Our kingdom. I didn't come here as royalty. I came as Robin. And you may all call me Robin. Don't see it as me being the Queen. See me as Robin, tactician of the Ylissean army, and stranger trying to get to know her new land better."

Many of the people were in awe, staring at her in shock. It remained silent for a few moments, some of the villagers looking between one another. Robin thought she had said something wrong, but then a small child grinned and ran to her, hugging her legs. "Can I be Queen?"

Robin laughed, as did many of the townspeople, calming down. Carefully, Robin lifted the child into her arms and smiled, removing her crown. She placed it onto the little girl's hair, smiling when the little girl looked like she couldn't believe she was wearing an actual crown.

Vaike chuckled. "She knows how to get into your heart," he noticed, watching many people nervously try talking with Robin. After a few minutes, they instantly relaxed and got comfortable, talking casually. They freely talked about all the problems they experienced in the country that needed fixing, but also talked about the things they loved. And Robin was listening actively, offering basic solutions to problems that she promised to work with Chrom on. "There's just something about her…"

"Indeed," Lon'Qu agreed, keeping his eyes peeled. He didn't know where enemies could be, but he wasn't taking any chances. Not with Robin being pregnant and vulnerable. "It is also easy to talk to her as well. It's frightening."

"Maybe to you," Vaike joked, nudging him with his elbow. "You aren't exactly the most sociable. Hard to believe me and her managed to get underneath your shell."

"She and I," Lon'qu corrected.

Vaike stuck his tongue out. "You're no fun."

Robin laughed as many children stared at her stomach curiously, asking many innocent questions. Their parents tried to call them back, but Robin was happy to answer as many as she could. Seeing as they were kids, she tried being as honest as she could, but one question made the whole crowd freeze.

"Where do babies come from?"

Vaike laughed nervously, turning his head away. He seemed more interested in checking the balance of his new axe rather than answering. And Lon'qu turned an uncharacteristic shade of red, pretending to check his daggers. Robin gave a short laugh before clearing her throat. "Babies come from…love."

"Love?" The child asked.

"Yes," Robin answered. At first, she had only said that for a quick answer, but now that she had thought about it, it made sense and was an innocent enough answer that didn't provoke too many more questions. "Chrom and I love each other very much, and through our love, we have a child."

"Oh," the child said simply, staring at her stomach. "What kinda baby is it? A boy? A girl?"

Robin shrugged. "We feel like we are going to have a girl. But we'd be happy with a boy. We'd be happy with either because we made this child for love, so we'll love it regardless."

' _And I know Chrom feels the same.'_

The child seemed to accept that answer, and his parents seemed embarrassed that he had asked that question. They were silently apologizing, but Robin waved it away. The child was innocent; he didn't know what kind of question he was asking. Children were going to be children.

Robin smiled charmingly, picking up their large conversation where she left off.

_~That Evening~_

Chrom was in their room when Robin returned that evening, looking none too pleased with her. He folded his arms as if he was waiting for an answer. She chuckled nervously at his look, removing her crown. "I'm back." It was like she was an unruly girl who snuck out to meet her beloved at night without her parents knowing, but still got caught later on.

Chrom rose from the bed and strode across the room, placing his hands on her stomach. "When I told you that you could go into town for a while, I actually meant a while, maybe an hour or two. You've been gone for hours!"

Robin placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry. But we spent so much time talking with the villagers and we lost track of time. They really took to me and had plenty to say that…well, I had a lot of fun talking with them and being around them. I didn't realize it was so late until it started to get dark out."

Chrom looked at her for a long moment, then sighed. "I suppose I have left you cooped up for too long, so I can't blame you for being bored. I'm sorry about that Robin, and I promise not to leave you alone for so long."

"But I understand if you have to," Robin replied, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "You're the king now. You have a lot to work on. It's part of who you are now." She smiled. "I won't stay out too long next time, I promise." She released him, shedding her day clothes and moving to put on a loose night gown. She could feel Chrom observing her again and even though they've been married for a while now, she still wasn't used to it. When Chrom gave an appreciative whistle and winked at her, Robin felt the tips of her ears going hot as well.

"Chrom!" She blushed deeply, hiding her face in her hands.

Chrom chuckled, moving her hands away. "Robin, we're married. You don't have to hide from me anymore. I love you. And I've seen you naked enough times as it is." He earned a light slap for that. "I was just thinking about our child. I want our baby girl to be like you. To have your smile, your dimples, your intelligence…even your sass and wit."

She smiled at him, holding his hands tightly in hers. "What if I want her to have your courage, your smile, and your determination?"

"I hope she has it all," Chrom whispered, pulling her into an embrace. "However, her name…I still haven't found one that fits."

Robin hummed. "Well, I hear some interesting suggestions from the town today, but I think I know a name that might work."

"Oh? And what may that be?"

She bit her lip nervously. She never understood why she felt so shy lately. It was probably hormones… "L-Lucina."

"Lucina?" Chrom repeated. "How did you think of that?"

"It just came to me one day," Robin answered. "I don't know how, but it came to me when I was thinking about her. I just never knew how you'd take it."

"…I like it. Lucina…I really do like it Robin." Chrom said after mulling it over. "But how about the baby?" He knelt down to Robin's stomach. "Alright young lady. How do you feel about the name Lucina?"

Robin gasped as an incredibly hard kick came from the baby, almost knocking her over. Chrom was quick to support her, a worried look on his face. "Robin?!"

She chuckled a little, rubbing her stomach. "I-I think Lucina really likes her name."

Chrom sighed in relief, kissing Robin's cheek. "I'm glad. I really like the name as well."

Robin turned her head to resume kissing his jaw, trailing kisses across his jawline and down his neck. She heard Chrom growl lowly and grip her waist tightly. "Feeling playful Robin?"

Robin didn't answer, instead sliding her hands under his shirt and trailing her fingers up and down his chest. Her fingernails grazed lightly over his skin, goosebumps breaking out in the wake of her hands. She pressed herself closer to him and grinned against his neck. "Maybe," she sang teasingly, giving a slight tug to the waistband of his pants.

Chrom swept her into a toe-curling kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Robin moaned as Chrom's hands began tugging insistently at her night gown. She yelped into the kiss as Chrom lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, the rest of their night lost in passion.

~Later That Night~

Robin shifted uncomfortably, feeling her stomach growling loudly. She was craving something…sweet, oddly enough. She liked her sweets on occasion, but she never craved it the way she did now. Now…she  _needed_ something sweet. The more she lied here and thought about it, the bigger her craving grew until she was nearly drooling thinking about sinking her teeth into a fluffy didn't want to get up, but she knew because she was eating for two, it wouldn't go away so easily. She would have to go get something now, else Lucina would start kicking like crazy and Robin would be irritable in the morning.

She moved to try and get up, but Chrom's arm around her waist tightened. "Robin?" he asked groggily. "What's the matter?" Chrom was usually the first to react when Robin moved in the middle of the night, probably due to times when Robin had nightmares and would mumble in her sleep. When a bad nightmare would wake her up, Chrom was usually up with her, talking her down. Recently, he had gotten used to getting up whenever Robin was struck with a craving.

Robin blushed, though she knew he couldn't see it. "L-Lucina and I want something sweet," she whispered, hearing her stomach growling again.

She felt Chrom shift, then his arm removed itself from her waist, his warmth leaving as well. "I'll be right back then," he mumbled sleepily, trudging to the castle's kitchen. He knew better than to argue with Robin or to try and go back to sleep; Robin would get angry and though she hasn't done it yet, he knew that there was some spell she could use to force him up.

Robin smiled after him, rubbing her stomach. "Papa really cares for you," she said to Lucina. "When you finally get here, he's going to spoil you rotten, I just know it. I'll probably be the bad parent since I know he won't lift a finger against you." She laughed to herself, feeling Lucina wiggle in response. "It won't be long little one, not long at all until the world can meet you." A few minutes passed, Robin almost falling asleep, but Lucina was insistent on getting her sweets. Robin laughed, closing her eyes but not going to sleep just yet.

Their bedroom door opened and shut, Chrom striding over to the bed. Robin sat up as he placed a glass on the stand beside them and handed her a plate. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I grabbed a few pastries and got some candy. Gaius was up for a late night candy raid so I asked him for a couple of pieces."

Robin smiled happily as she bit into the soft dough, the taste overwhelming her senses. It was exactly what she needed and Lucina kicked happily as Robin ate.

Chrom chuckled from beside her, shaking his head. "Your appetite certainly increased as of late."

"It's the baby," Robin protested, taking another bite. "She wanted something sweet; I needed it."

"I'm not complaining. You normally don't eat sweets very often."

" _Lucina_  will probably be the one who eats all the sweets in the castle," Robin pointed out, picking up another pastry and scarfing it down.  _'And Chrom won't be able to tell her no.'_

~Two Months Later~

Robin glared at Chrom, Gaius, and Frederick as they began fiddling with things in the baby's room. Honestly, it was just Frederick nitpicking while Chrom was making sure that Robin didn't do anything that would hurt her or the baby. Gaius was only there because he had nothing better to do and was genuinely curious about the baby and why Chrom was so worked up about her.

Lately, with so many false labors, Chrom didn't want to be too far away from Robin in case she went into labor for real. So, he usually had someone follow her around just in case he had to be somewhere and might not be able to get to her side in time. It was sweet, but it was still annoying that someone followed her everywhere and did even the simplest of tasks for her so she wouldn't hurt herself. She wasn't that fragile! Sure the baby could come at any day, but there was still some stuff she could do!

Robin sighed quietly and sat in the rocking chair in the corner, stroking her stomach. She'd gotten quite big lately, the day of Lucina's birth getting closer and closer. Robin was very limited to what she was allowed to do and the guard around her had increased heavily. She was always escorted somewhere by Sully most commonly, always in her room with Lissa, Maribelle, and Olivia, and she wasn't allowed to train with her magic, Chrom fearing that the energy drain would harm Lucina. Honestly, she was only allowed in her room, the library, and the garden; he'd even made her stop going into town. Yes, she loved Chrom, but this overprotective nature was killing her!

"Then again," Robin whispered to her stomach. "Once you're born, the attention will shift to you. I guess I should appreciate it while I have it."

Lucina kicked harshly in response.

Robin winced, rubbing her stomach. "Ow! I get it! I get it!"

Chrom looked over at Robin and smiled, the rest of the room blending out behind him. These were moments he lived for, and he caught more of them now that Robin was pregnant. She had her mood swings, the tiredness, and the pain from Lucina kicking, but Robin was a lot…softer now. There was still the tactician under there he knew, but now that she was going to be a mother, she had rounded out a lot. Sure she was still sassy and had that rough edge, but he didn't see it as much. She spoke softly to their child, stroked her stomach fondly, and he had caught her singing soft melodies to their baby when she was restless. Honestly, Chrom wouldn't get enough. Just seeing Robin at the end of the day made all his stress melt away, and he always had a smiled on his face.

' _My wife and child,'_ Chrom thought as he watched them, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that this was his life now. That Robin was his wife and was going to have his child soon. It was perfect. Everything was going perfectly.

"Blue? Bluuue. Bluuuuue. C'mon. I've been working all day! I need a sugar break!"

"M'lord, are you alright? You've been zoned out for quite a while."

But Chrom barely heard them. Robin happened to look up and her eyes met Chrom's. She smiled at him, the kind smile that Chrom lived for. And Chrom smiled back, his heart soaring.

~Later That Night~

Robin was sound asleep when it happened.

Lucina had been awfully active, but calmed down as the day carried on. Robin had been exhausted, yet still felt playful, playful enough to entice Chrom into a quick round of lovemaking during their bath that night, then another two rounds before they went to bed. Robin had collapsed almost as soon as Chrom cleaned them off, happily cuddling up to him. She was able to sleep for a while when she shot up in bed, an intense pain shooting through her stomach and jerking her out of her slumber.

"OW!" She hissed, clutching her stomach. "Lucina, what-"

Then she felt the bed become wet, and another wave of pain shot through her body. It seemed like Lucina wanted out, and  _now!_

"Chrom," Robin whispered, grabbing his arm and shaking him. "Chrom wake up!"

She thought he'd get up immediately, but he didn't move. Robin understood that as of late, Chrom exhausted himself making sure the kingdom and Robin stayed happy, so he often overslept, but this was not the time. She tried shaking him again, harder this time as pain shot through her again. However, Chrom simply grunted and turned over, mumbling incoherently.

"Ch-Chrom!" Another wave of pain shot through her. "WAKE UP!" She dug her nails into his arm and winced. Lucina really wanted to be out!

Chrom finally jerked awake, rubbing his arm. "Ow! Robin, what's wrong?"

"Lucina!" Robin shouted. "Lucina's coming!"

Chrom yawned. "Well, that's nice. She's finally going to meet everyone." Then he turned over and began drifting off again.

Robin growled as Chrom's still asleep mind failed to click. She understood that he'd been tried lately, but this was his child they were talking about! "Chrom, I still have to give birth to her!"

"Oh. Right." Chrom rubbed his eyes, then jerked to full consciousness when her words finally clicked. "Lucina's coming!" He threw the covers off the bed and panicked, throwing his clothes on in a hurry. Robin would have found this somewhat comical had it not been for the intense pain in her stomach. Holding onto the dresser, she slowly got up from the bed, nearly collapsing, and tried to dress herself, having a little bit of trouble due to her large stomach. She turned to ask Chrom for help, only to see him halfway to the door.

"Chrom!" She yelled. "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

Chrom froze, and ran back, scooping Robin into his arms. "Sorry! Sorry!"

He rushed out the room and down the hall, his frantic mutterings reaching Robin's ears and probably waking up everyone in the castle. Robin could distinctly hear the words 'Naga help us all' 'please assist us' 'I don't know what to do' and 'oh no' about a thousand times. Robin was trying to breathe through the pain, but it was an ordeal. She would've found Chrom's frantic behavior funny had it not been for how much pain she was in.

* * *

Once they made it to the healing chambers, Libra opened the door with a calm look on his face, smiling gently. Chrom was surprised, having almost crashed into Libra as the door opened.

"I had a feeling Lucina would be joining us soon, so I made sure to have everything prepared just in case she chose the middle of the night," he explained as he effortlessly lifted Robin out of Chrom's arms and carried her into the healing chambers. "My lord, go and fetch Princess Lissa, Maribelle, and Olivia for me. I'll take care of Robin."

Chrom just nodded and sprinted off. He knew better than to argue with Libra. And with Lucina on the way, they didn't have time to argue about anything.

Libra smiled and set Robin down gently on a cot. "My Queen, please try to bear the pain for a few moments longer. I will go prepare the rest of my materials and once the others I requested get here, we may begin."

Robin nodded and stroked her stomach. "Just a little while longer Lucina," Robin whispered gently.

~Twelve Hours Later~

Chrom clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood as another hour passed. He could hear another piercing scream from behind the door and panicked. Robin had been in there a long time and was screaming every now and again. It worried him; was something wrong with the birth? Was his baby alright? Was his wife alright? These questions plagued his mind and frightened him. If anything bad happened, he didn't know what he would do.

Henry was sound asleep beside him, having been woken up by Chrom's frantic pounding on Lissa's bedroom door, and Lon'Qu was on guard as well, also having been woken up by Chrom pounding on Olivia's door. Donnel hadn't minded when he knocked on Maribelle's door, since he remarked that he had always woken up at crazy hours to help his Ma on the farm. Donnel was really the only one keeping Chrom stable by recounting how many times he had to sit through an animal's birth and what those were like. No, they weren't the same thing, but Chrom took comfort in knowing that these things taking time just meant that things were progressing a little slow.

But it still didn't stop  _all_ the questions.

What if Robin was bleeding too heavily? What if Lucina was stubbornly refusing to come out? What if Lucina was in a bad position? What if Robin had passed out, or tore something? None of these stories Donnel was telling would answer any of those questions, which kept his on edge. He really wished he could be in there beside his wife and help her through this.

Finally, another hour passed before all went silent. Chrom quit his pacing and stood at attention, just waiting for the news. Last time he had tried going in, Olivia had thrown him out with surprising strength. But maybe this time would bring him some good news. Maybe this meant that Lucina was delivered. But a small part of his mind wondered if the silence was bad. Shouldn't he have heard his baby crying?

The door opened and Lissa's smiling face greeted him, giving Chrom a sense a relief. "Lucina's so adorable!"

Maribelle followed her, smiling as well. "What a gorgeous baby! She'll be quite a beautiful princess when she grows up."

Chrom hesitantly took a step inside the healing chambers when Lissa and Maribelle stepped aside. Olivia was helping clean up, but was casting glances at the bed every now and then. And Libra had a bright smile on his face as he stood by Robin's side.

Robin looked up when she heard Chrom enter and smiled at him. She smiled down at the little bundle she was holding that was crying. "Come meet our daughter."

Chrom's whole world melted as he approached, heart beating faster and faster. When he reached Robin's side, he felt like his heart was about to explode. "She's…beautiful."

She had a head of blue hair, like Chrom did, with a small red face and chubby arms that were waving around as she cried. Her eyes were shut so Chrom couldn't see the color, but he definitely saw Robin's nose and her softer features. And speaking of Robin, she was sweaty, her face was red, she had bags under her eyes, and she looked like she had seen better days, but Chrom could care less. His wife and his daughter were okay. Everyone was okay.

"It's alright Lucina," Robin whispered. "We're here."

Lucina's cries turned into soft whimpers, eventually opening her eyes. She had bright blue eyes, also from Chrom's side. But when Robin kissed her cheek, Lucina almost completely calmed down and reflexively moved closer to Robin, closing her eyes once more and falling asleep.

"Robin, are you alright?" Chrom asked softly. "You look exhausted."

"I am," she admitted. "But it was worth it for Lucina. I'm so happy that she's finally here."

"As am I," Chrom replied. He looked own at his sleeping daughter, who cooed softly as Robin kissed her head again. Nothing could make him happier. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Adjusting to having a baby in the kingdom was easier than they expected.

Lucina wasn't a fussy baby. She cried when she was hungry or her diaper needed to be changed, but that was it. Oddly enough, Lucina was a quiet baby. She laughed and giggled when someone played with her, but got silent when no one was dotting on her, usually just going to sleep. And after she opened her eyes again, she would look around curiously at everything. The only time she got fussy was when someone she didn't particularly like held her. With Robin, Chrom, Lissa, Libra, Panne (surprisingly) and Olivia, she would just lie comfortably and giggle. With Frederick, Sully, Kellam, Gaius, and Cordelia, she would be tense and squirm only a little bit. With Vaike and Lon'qu, she had a tendency to spit up on them, then giggle madly. Anyone else, and she'd remain silent. Of course, that was just because she wasn't used to anyone yet, but that would probably change in time. She had enough caretakers that someone was always watching over Robin and making sure they were both okay, so there was nothing to worry about. Robin and Chrom got the rest they needed, Lucina spent time with her family, and duties were split to ensure that Lucina was properly taken care of and the parents were given adequate rest.

* * *

Lucina was happily kicking her feet as Robin tried dressing her, fussing slightly at the odd feeling of clothes, but otherwise remained happy. Robin was taken with how cute Lucina was, her blue eyes almost always lighting up in joy when Robin tickled her or simply held her. She loved her mother dearly, just like Robin loved her baby girl.

"You're just the cutest little thing," Robin cooed, giving Lucina's stomach a tickle.

Lucina gnawed on her fist, looking up at Robin with big blue eyes. She made a little noise, probably one of protest as Robin slipped socks on her feet; Lucina hated socks and often tried to squirm enough to where they were off, or whine until Robin took them off. And she usually won, especially when Chrom was dressing her.

Finally finished with dressing her, Robin picked her up, grabbed her baby satchel, and went over to the door, Lissa eagerly waiting with Henry on the other side. Lissa was practically beaming and jumping with excitement as Robin opened the door, immediately zeroing in on Lucina.

"Morning Luci!" Lissa greeted happily. Lucina giggled at her and kicked her feet. It made Lissa's smile widen, and Henry's smile went soft.

"You're so adorable!" Lissa squealed, tickling Lucina's feet and making the baby laugh. Lucina squealed and laughed, waving her arms an kicking her feet. Lissa laughed as well, beginning to make faces at her.

Robin felt slightly put out that Lissa was ignoring her, but Henry seemed to notice Robin's presence and flashed her a smile. "Mornin' Robin! You look lovely this morning!"

Robin smiled wryly. She probably looked horrible. Last night was one of the worst nights for Lucina. Robin had never heard her baby cry like that since she was born. For some reason, Lucina refused to go to sleep last night and didn't calm down unless Chrom or Robin was holding her. At one point Chrom had begun to doze while he was holding Lucina and she cried so hard that it jolted him out of his sleep and he nearly dropped her. Robin had tried feeding her and Chrom had gotten up to change her a few times, but none of that had worked. Lucina had only fell asleep at the crack of dawn, only to wake up two hours later for her feeding. Robin sent Frederick to push all of Chrom's meetings with the council back to the afternoon so that Chrom could get rest. And once Lissa dropped off Lucina to Olivia, who was going to try and get used to having a baby around before she and Lon'qu had one of their own, she was going to join him for a nice little nap.

"Last night was terrible for Lucina," Robin explained. "Poor baby couldn't sleep last night and cried the whole time. Chrom and I were up all night trying to get her to sleep." She looked down at Lucina, who made a cute little noise and stared back. "She slept for a little while this morning and she seems happy enough, so I just hope that she doesn't give Olivia a problem."

Lissa was still cooing over Lucina, while Henry nodded. "Well, Lissa and I are gonna tag along, so she'll be fine. Besides, I know a few tricks to help a baby sleep."

Robin instantly became worried. "Henry-"

"Don't worry. I found a couple calmer solutions that help Lissa sleep too. I won't harm any small animals, people, or use strange rituals. It'll all be natural," he soothed.

Robin smiled. "I'm very glad." She was a bit hesitant to hand over Lucina. She was just so used to having her baby in her arms that she didn't  _want_ to give Lucina to someone else, even if it was for Robin to get rest. But still, it wouldn't do her good to doze while she was trying to take care of her baby. But Lucina was her precious baby…and even though she was only two months old, Robin couldn't help but want to keep her around as long as she could. But still, she handed Lucina over to Lissa, who held her carefully. Henry took the bag from Robin slinging it over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Robin. Lucina's in good hands!" Lissa said at seeing Robin's look. "Olivia is great with children!"

"I know." Robin sighed. "I'm just…so used to having Lucina with me it's a little hard to let go. I feel odd without having her in my arms." She refrained from reaching out and taking Lucina back, but it was a hard battle.

"She'll be fine Robin. I promise!" Lissa grinned down at Lucina, who was looking at Robin tearfully. Almost as if she didn't want to leave either. But Robin knew that she needed rest and Lucina had to get used to being around other people she'd see a lot in her life.

Robin leaned down and kissed Lucina on the forehead, seeing Lucina give a little smile up at her. "You be a good girl, alright darling?" She didn't expect a verbal response, but Lucina made a cute cooing noise that sounded like affirmation. Robin wanted to give her one last hug, but her eyelids were beginning to droop and she knew that Lissa and Henry were eager to spend time with her. "I love you my darling."

Lucina looked up at her and smiled one last time before Lissa took her away.

Had Robin known she'd have to leave Lucina behind for a while, she would've held onto her longer.

* * *

Chrom was itching to go back to his wife and daughter, but he still had his duties to attend to. The council made it clear that Chrom was unable to spend too much time away from his people, even though they allowed him moments with his family. However, there were many rumors floating around and some unrest he had to deal with, so he had to take some time to sort this out.

He just wasn't prepared for what was heading his way.

"Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox," a soldier reported, bowing at the hip.

Chrom hoped this was going to be good news. Maybe something about their trade agreement. He was truly hoping this was going to bode in his favor. There hadn't been anything troubling lately, and he hoped to keep their good luck for another few years. "See them in at once."

The soldier bowed again. "Yes, milord." He walked off to get their messenger. Chrom had a sick sense of dread in his stomach that wasn't going away. Looks like his good luck streak was about to run out.

Next thing he knew, Raimi had entered and gave a short bow. "Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

This definitely didn't help his bad feeling. "Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?" He prayed it wasn't. He was just settling into his roll as a father, and he didn't want anything to tear his apart from his family. Naga forbid it was something that would take his life.

Raimi had a look of dread upon her face. However, she tried to keep composed as much as she could. "I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

"What's happened?" This sounded worse and worse by the second.

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly," she explained. "The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"An invasion? Are you certain of this?" Let it be just rumor. Let it be just talk of people. Let it be false.

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you."

It didn't, but Chrom knew he had to. For sake of the kingdom.

"What do you make of this, sire?" Frederick asked.

Chrom tried not to sigh out loud. And he'd been really hoping he could just watch Lucina grow up in peace. But, there was a dagger in his plans that would be removed. And once it was gone, hopefully he could raise Lucina in that peace, and maybe give her a few siblings… "All business to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once..."

Robin hadn't meant to spy, but she had been very concerned when she heard all the talking. And she'd been even more concerned when Lissa had sprinted down the hall, Lucina probably back with Olivia. Robin felt like there was something going on that she wasn't allowed to be a part of. Therefore, she went and grabbed her child and went straight to the meeting room.

Chrom noticed Robin walking in, holding Lucina. He had no doubt that Robin had heard everything, and was already thinking of all possible outcomes. "I know what you're thinking, Robin, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

Robin smiled at him, shifting Lucina in her arms. Sure Chrom could usually tell what she was thinking, but not always. "Nope, not what I was thinking. I was actually going to suggest we discuss strategy as we travel." She looked down at Lucina, who was smiling up at her. Chrom was looking at her too, only he looked shocked.

"B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now." He wanted Lucina to have constant memory of Robin, not memories of a childhood without a mother. Plus, Lucina wasn't even crawling yet; she wasn't old enough to be without Robin.

Robin knew that, but she had other plans. "You told me House Ylisse has a tradition of wet-nursing. And you and Lissa turned out rather well from where I stand. Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it." As if she were agreeing, or maybe she knew what they were talking about, Lucina rubbed her left eye with her fist as she looked at Chrom. Robin knew that her daughter would be just fine. And this way, she knew that Lucina was grow up healthy and happy; she wouldn't know how rough war could be. Robin was needed out there and she couldn't take her daughter along with her.

"I'm not just worried about her," Chrom said softly. "...I'd worry about you as well." Just thinking about losing either of them made his heart clench. What if he survived and Robin didn't, and he had to come back to his daughter and eventually explain that she'd never see her mother again? What if Robin returned and eventually had to explain to Lucina that she'd never see her father again? Naga forbid it, but what if Lissa had to tell Lucina she'd never see either of her parents? He couldn't handle it.

"All the more reason to keep me close at hand, no? Together we can be more than we can alone, remember?" They worked best together. And this way, they were doubly assured that the two of them would come back together. Lucina would grow up with both her parents and be happy.

Lissa stomped her foot. "Aw, let her come, Chrom! You could use her strategic thinking anyway." Her brother didn't always think on his feet, and knowing that he had his family to get back to, he'd make rush decisions. At least this way, Robin would steer everyone in the right decision and make sure that  _everyone_ returned back safely.

Chrom sighed. He was not going to get out of this without Robin by his side. "All right, Robin. Just promise to stay safe. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

Robin kissed his cheek, hearing Lucina babble beneath them. "As do I. You have my word."

* * *

"Lucina darling, Mommy and Daddy have to go away for a while," Robin explained, even though Lucina probably didn't understand what was going on. Still, she wanted to make sure her baby to understand that they loved her and that they didn't want to do this, but had to. "But we still love you."

"And we want to protect you, which is why we're doing this," Chrom continued. "You'll be without us for a while, but this is only to make sure you have a peaceful childhood to grow in." He leaned down and kissed Lucina's forehead, who giggled and cooed happily at him. Robin kissed her forehead as well, tickling her stomach. "Always remember this: we love you so much Lucina."

Robin and Chrom looked at one another as Lucina giggled and smiled up at them. Both parents were thinking the same thing:

Would they ever see this sight ever again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I HAVE FINISHED! This shouldn't have taken as long as it should, but moving, dealing with adult stuff, and only having internet sporadically made it really hard to update consistently, and work on this. It's a document on my computer and I don't take it everywhere, so I had a hard time getting this together. Also, I didn't really know where to end it, so I decided to end it on chapter 12 in the game, where you have to fight against Walhart and those other bastards. I've changed my mind over what else I'm adding to the story, because I kinda want to write interactions between Chrom and his kids, but I haven't decided if I'm going to do that. I do know that I am doing the Chapter 21 interaction. So I'm not sure exactly what the next chapter of the story might be. It'll either be Chrom and Robin talking with Robin and Lucina, or I'll just skip to chapter 21. I'm leaning heavily towards family time, but I'll think about it. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> (1)-Lon'qu implies that he doesn't want to harm Robin using his sword, so he sheathes it in their 'spar' because he feels that women are far too fragile, and Robin is no exception.


End file.
